Tales Of The Bookworm
by CUtopia
Summary: A collection of many different Hermione pairings/situations.
1. HermioneBlaise

Entry for **"Alchemy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Extra Credit Task:** Write about a Slytherin student. Max 700 words.

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **(Bonus)** Maximilian Crowdy; ** Challenge: **Write a non-canon Pureblood/Muggleborn story.

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Pairing: Hermione/Blaise Zabini

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Scenario Prompts: We live across the street from each other and you really need to get some curtains

Character Pairings: Hermione/Blaise Zabini

Exclamations: "Oh."; "Gee!"; "Goodness."

Adjectives: excited; cosy; bored; opposite; exact; favourite; strong; dark; glad; relaxing; each; warm; Mediterranean; curious; probable; damp; juicy; appropriate; naked

* * *

 **The Guy From Across The Street**

Hermione Granger had been excited to get her first own flat, a small, but cosy two room place in Notting Hill, a part of London in which many young witches and wizards were living, and within the first few days she learned why everybody loved this district. There was so much life on the street that she did not have to do more than step out of the house her flat was in to see something exciting, and she was sure that she would never get bored here.

However, there had been one thing that had spoiled her happiness about this great catch a little bit – the fact that Blaise Zabini was living in the house across the street, in the flat that was lying opposite to hers. Hermione could not exactly say that he was her favourite Slytherin – well, not that she had ever felt much more than a strong aversion towards any Slytherin student she had ever encountered.

But luckily Blaise did not seem to care much about the fact that Hermione had moved into his neighbourhood – he barely even looked at her should their paths cross on the street, and Hermione was glad about that, as the last thing she needed was a neighbour who spat insults at her whenever they was actually relaxing that they were able to live their lifes alongside each other without bothering the other one.

Though their relationship should change one afternoon...

Hermione had returned early from work, looking forward to a nice self-cooked meal and an evening spent with reading a good book. In summer, she always had all the windows of her flat open, allowing the warm air and the sounds from the street to fill her apartement with that special atmosphere she enjoyed so much while sitting on the cushioned windowsill with her book.

But before reading, she would cook herself her favourite meal – pasta with Mediterranean vegetables and parmesan, and for dessert, she had bought herself some white mousse au chocolat.

She was just roasting the vegetables as she registered some movement in the corner of her eye. Feeling a little bit curious, Hermione turned her head and saw that the movement was happening across the street – in Blaise's flat.

Actually, it was Blaise who moved around there, and a silent "Oh!" escaped her lips as she realised that he was nearly naked – a towel was all that he was wearing around his hips.

Suddenly, Hermione's throat felt oddly dry and her cheeks felt a little bit warmer. Though she really did not want to watch him without him knowing it, she could not force herself to look away.

But hell, who would have been able to look away from the adonis-like body of Blaise Zabini, who probably was the most trained man she had ever seen – and also the most beautiful, in a male way.

His chocolate skin was flawless, and his body seemed to consist only of muscles. He obviously had just stepped out of the shower, as his skin was still damp and gleamed slightly in the evening sun.

"Gee...," Hermione gasped as the towel fell to the ground unexpectedly and Blaise's juicy backside was presented to her. She really was supposed to turn around by now, it was just not appropriate to stare at your naked neighbour, and Hermione had to admit that she was at least ashamed about her voyeurism, but she still could not look away – the sight the young man offered was just too good...

Suddenly, Blaise turned around before Hermione could look away, but to her surprise, he winked at her, a sexy grin on his face as he ran one hand through his dark hair, seemingly having no problem with the fact that he was completely exposed to her.

"Goodness," Hermione mumbled, blushing heavily while turning away from the window, only to see that her vegetables had burned in the pan.

(Word Count: 670)


	2. HermioneBill

Entry for **"Ancient Runes"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about a lover or partner hiding something. Min 300 words.

 **Extra Prompt:** (pairing) Hermione/Bill

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Bill Weasley

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Bill

Writing Prompts Plot Ideas: Planning a Surprise Party

Adjectives: foolish; ridiculous; intelligent; clever; determined; amateur; absent-minded

Verbs: know; think; hide; seen; felt; catch; be; try; sense; sigh; harm; plan; notice; search; convince; exchange; consider; organise

Nouns: sign

Compound Words: something; anything

* * *

 **No Secrets Possible**

Bill knew that Hermione was suspecting something – it would have been ridiculous and foolish of him to think that he would be able to hide anything from a girl as intelligent and clever as Hermione Jean Granger. No one he knew had a sharper mind than her, and it was clear to him that she had seen the signs from the beginning, no matter how determined he had been to keep it from her.

He himself was aware of the fact that he had been rather ineffective in concealing it, yes, nearly amateurish, and he felt as if she was trying to glare him to death whenever she catched him being absent-minded. Bill really had the feeling that she could sense whenever he was thinking of the thing that had kept his mind busy and away from her during the last weeks.

She tried to mask it, but he could still see the hint of a disapproving and wary scowl on her pretty face and whenever he would see it, he would sigh inwardly, hoping that in the end, she would not hate him that much for what he was doing here. He did not mean to harm her, that actually was the last thing he wanted, and it had also not been planned that she got wind of his secret, but well, she was just too good in her job – what kind of an Head of the Magical Law Enforcement would she have been if she had not been able to notice that something was going on in her immediate environment?

But well, it was pretty unfortunate for Bill that she started to search his papers at some point, obviously convinced that she would find clues about what he was up to in them – as if he would have been dumb enough to leave the letters he had exchanged with that woman in his desk at home!

However, Bill had not considered the possiblity that Hermione would follow him to one of their meetings, and that she would cause an embarrassing scene in the middle of a crowded cafe, only to find out that Bill had been meeting a party planner to organise a surprise party for Hermione's birthday, and that he did not have, as she had feared, have a secret affair with that woman.


	3. HermioneVictor

Entry for **"Ancient Runes"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Extra Credit Task:** I'd like you to write a fic where bad weather has a large impact on the story. The events of the story need to be because of the weather. Min 200 words

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Hermione/Victor Krum

Entry for **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** robot, force, cotton

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Scenarios: It's pouring with rain and there's space under your umbrella

A Muggle!AU, I guess...

* * *

 **Come under my umbrella**

Sometimes, Hermione Granger really hated the weather in Britain, or, to be more exact: the rain. She despised how it could pour down from the grey heaven as if somebody was emptying buckets up there, and how it always seemed to rain if she wanted to go somewhere and had forgotten her umbrella. And was wearing a nice make-up for a change, and had styled her hair. And had picked her favourite cotton coat. And the nice shoes in which she could not run.

And now she was standing under the canopy of her office building and was glaring onto the street where people were walking by like robots, obviously not as bothered by the rain as she was. How was she supposed to get to the underground station now?! There was no way she would run through the rain only to look and also smell like a wet dog.

Hermione was just cursing to herself inside of her head as a male voice ripped her from her thoughts:"Hey, lady, can I help you with anything?"

A handsome man with black hair and a clear-cut face was standing in front of her under a large, black umbrella. He was speaking with a strong eastern accent and smiled slightly – something that Hermione was never able to do during such weather periods.

"Um... I... I forgot my umbrella and I really need to get to the underground station," she stammered, doubting that this man actually was able to do anything about her problem. "So I guess there is nothing you can do for me, but well, um, thank you!"

"I can walk you there, lady. There is enough space under my umbrella, you know?" The man smiled kindly, a smile that caused Hermione's knee to feel a tiny bit weaker. Why did she have the feeling that she knew him?

"Oh no, you really do not have to do that," Hermione answered, shaking her head frantically while feeling slightly embarrassed about the situation. She really should remember taking her umbrella with her next time...

"But it would be such a pleasure for me to help such a beautiful lady," the man insisted, offering her his arm and Hermione, seeing that the force with which the raindrops were hitting the pavement was increasing, decided that it made no sense to refuse any more.

With a quick step, she crossed the short distance between the canopy and his umbrella and he gently took her by the elbow, obviously careful to not step into her personal space too much, though they were forced to walk pretty close to each other to prevent any of them to get wet.

"Thank you... It surely would have stood here for hours, it always rains for hours..."

"I know," he smiled as he led her down the street. "I am Victor, by the way. And be sure, the pleasure is entirely on my side."

"I am Hermione," she answered, trying to ignore how good he smelled, and how nice his touch felt, even through the coat. And well, she still felt like she knew him, at least his face seemed oddly familiar.

They walked the rest of the way in quiet, both not knowing what to say to the other one, even though Hermione desperately wanted to say anything – how high were the chances that they would meet twice in a city as big and crowded as London?!

Too soon they reached the tube station and Victor walked her into the street level building before smiling at her charmingly and saying:"I hope that one day we will meet again, Hermione."

He walked away and Hermione stared after him, feeling like she should have said anything to him, maybe should have asked him if he wanted to drink a coffee with her...

But the opportunity was over now, and she already regretted it, though her mind was also still spinning around the question why his face had looked so familiar to her.

As she stood on the platform, waiting for her tube to arrive, she saw Victor staring back at her from a giant poster promoting the football club Tottenham Hotspur with the face of their new captain, Victor Krum.


	4. HermioneRegulus

Entry for **"Care of Magical Creatures"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about afterlife. Min 300 words

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Regulus Black

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Regulus Black

* * *

 **Not What You Expect**

It all happened so fast that Hermione barely had time to realise what was going on. One second, she was stirring in her cauldron while reading the recipe for this complicated potion she was preparing, in the other, a loud bang broke the silence in her potions lab and everything went black.

Then, it was as if she was falling through a warm, white mist for a unknown time period – it could have been a few seconds or a few hours, Hermione would not have been able to tell the difference.

Suddenly, the white started to disappear, colours started to reappear in front of her eyes and they regained their shape pretty fast, and Hermione realised that she was still in her potions lab.

But well, everything still seemed different.

Her whole body felt lighter, as if she had changed, like in a dream, where only the mind was really on a journey and the body appeared to be a mere distant memory.

And well, the most obvious difference probably was the fact that she was staring down at her own body, which looked oddly like a puppet.

"Oh Granger, I really would have thought you were intelligent enough not to do such a pathetic mistake while brewing," she suddenly heard a growl behind her and Hermione jumped in shock, turning around on her heels only to face a man whom she had last seen in the moment he had died – her former potions professor, Severus Snape.

His signature sneer on his face, he was looking down at her, shaking his head slightly as if he was about to deduct points from Gryffindor for her lack of caution.

"Miss Granger, I must apology for the way Severus is talking with you."

Next to Severus stood a young man whom Hermione had never met, but nonetheless she knew his name. Regulus Black was smiling at her politely with the same grey eyes as his older brother Sirius.

"I must say that your method was pretty interesting and innovative," Regulus continued and took Hermione's hand, placing a light kiss on her knuckles, acting as if he was not able to hear the comment that Snape made while rolling his eyes:"Innovative enough to blow the cauldron up, yes. What a wonderful effort, Regulus, do compliment her on killing herself!"

Hermione was unable to say anything, all she could do was stare at the two men as they bickered about her talents in potions, their opinions differing a lot obviously. This was just too much for her. She was dead! And of all people who could have waited for her in the afterlife, those two were here, not thinking of being subtle with her due to her sudden death! This was definitely not the way she had afterlife expected to be.


	5. Hermione - Mr Granger

Entry for **"Care of Magical Creatures"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Extra Credit Task:** Write about someone who's lost someone very close to them. Please include the funeral in your story.

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Mr. Granger

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Mr. Granger

Verbs: wipe; raise; support; consume; widowed; involve

* * *

 **Thank You, Dad.**

Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks as she rose from the church bench on which she had been sitting with Ron and Harry on her left and right side. She was happy that her friends were there to support her, as the rest of her family was just as consumed by grief as she was. Her mother had barely spoken since that fateful day on which she had learned that she was widowed now because some idiot had been driving too fast on the motorway and had caused a car crash in which Mr Granger had been involved. He had died on the way into the hospital, and all Hermione and her mother had been able to do was identify him while their whole world seemed to crack in front of their eyes.

And now, as her mother was unable to do so, it was Hermione's task to hold a little speech in front of all the family members, friends and long-standing patients who all had come to say their last goodbye to Mr Granger.

Her legs felt wobbly as she turned towards the funeral guests, but nonetheless she tried to smile in the hope that she would not feel the urge to cry while being watched by everyone in the church. She had to clear her throat and take a deep breath before she was able to start speaking, the weight of grief still more than prominent in this moment.

"Hello... I'd like to thank you all for coming, in my mother's and my name. And I am also sure that my father would feel very honoured if he saw how many people came here today to say goodbye. I do not want to say much, as there will never be enough words to describe how much my father meant to me, or what kind of a person he was.

"All I want to say is thank you. Thank you, dad, for being the best father I could ever have wished for. Thank you for being proud of me, for being supportive, for being able to make me smile, no matter how sad I was.

"Thank you for showing me what is important in life, and that your family will always be there for you, no matter how long you were parted. Thank you, dad, for giving me more love than I will ever be able to return. I miss you."

Hermione allowed the tears that had started to blurr her vision to roll from her eyes as she walked back towards the bench, her steps being the only sound that could be heard in the church.


	6. HermioneParvati

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts;** "What do you want?" (dialogue), kiss (action), crying (action), sandwich (word), bed (word)

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** street, clink, radiate

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Parvati Patil

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver) Phyllida Spore; **Challenge:** Use the book "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" into your story.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Parvati Patil

Verbs: dye; commit; cry; flee; spit; whisper; defend; land

* * *

 **Support**

Hermione was sitting on her bed in the Gryffindor girls dormitory, silently crying over her copy of "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi". This morning, she had been the victim of a pretty nasty prank comitted by some Slytherin students, during which her hair had been dyed a horrible shade of pink, one that radiated extremely.

Right after the incident, Hermione had fled to her dormitory, swearing to herself that she would not go onto the street, or rather into the hallways, anymore. She had tried to study for Herbology a little bit, but she was just too upset about what had happened to concentrate properly.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, but instead of waiting for an answer, the person just opened it.

"What do you want?" Hermione spat, trying not to show how hurt she was, but Parvati just smiled at her knowingly as she entered their dormitory, carrying a small tray with a few sandwiches on it.

"I thought you'd might want to eat something," she answered as she sat down the tray, a small glass clinking against a jug of pumpkin juice. "You must be hungry, you've been up here all day."

"Oh...," Hermione whispered lowly, looking down at the tearstains on her book as Parvati took a seat next to her.

"And I actually hoped that it would cheer you up a little bit if you heard about how Fred and George defended you after you stormed away. It was a real mess and they landed in detention with McGonagall for hexing the Slytherins who did this to you, but they said that it was worth it," Parvati narrated with a small smile while slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulder. The dark haired girl pressed a casual kiss onto Hermione's cheek before standing up again and saying:"I am sure that spell will wear off soon. Don't be too upset because of these idiots, Hermione."


	7. HermioneRabastan

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** "For Merlin's sake, leave me alone!", last, Hermione/Rabastan

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rabastan

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Bonus!) Eldritch Diggory; **Challenge:** Write about someone visiting a prisoner in Azkaban.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Rabastan

* * *

 **Still Human**

Hermione felt more than uncomfortable as she climbed off the small boat that had brought here over the ocean to the island of Azkaban. The wind was howling around the tall prison building as she walked towards it, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders upon feeling cold shivers running down her spine.

Even though the dementors were long gone, as the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had decided against using them as guards after the end of the Second Wizarding War, the place was still having the horrible atmosphere of hopelessness about it. It was as if the ghost of the horrible creatures that had once watched over the prisoners here and the effect they had on every human soul was still present, lingering in the air, darkening the mood of everyone who happened to set their foot onto the island.

Hermione would have preferred to stay away from this place, but as an employee of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement she had been assigned the task of informing one of the prisoners about a recent event and it would not have looked good if she had chickened out. Hopefully, this would be the first and last time she would have to visit Azkaban.

A guard led her into the buildings and up a damp staircase which was only sparsely lit by some torches, just as the hallways that led to the cells.

"Lestrange, you have a visitor," the guard growled through the bars as they had reached their destination, but the man barely looked up.

"Mister Lestrange, I am Hermione Granger from the Magical Law Enforce..."

"I know who you are!" Rabastan interrupted her angrily, not even trying to conceal the tone of disgust in his voice. "What do want? And if you are not here to inform me that the Ministry wants to execute me, than for Merlin's sake, leave me alone!"

"A-actually, I was sent here to inform you that your wand has been destroyed by the Ministry."

For a short moment, their eyes met, and Hermione was able to see beyong the open disdain – there in the cell sat a man who had once been rather handsome, but who had been drained of his will to live in the last years. He was tired of living, he did not care about what was happening with him, and he also did not seem to be moved by hearing that his wand had been destroyed.

And even though Hermione knew what horrible things he had done in his life, what he had done to the Longbottoms and countless other people, she could not help but feel pity for this man. Because after all, they were all humans, weren't they?


	8. HermioneRodolphus

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** love, baby, Hermione/Rodolphus

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rodolphus

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **(Bronze)** Günther der Gewalttätige ist der Gewinner; **Challenge:** Incorporate a wizarding game other than Chess or Quidditch into your story

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Rodolphus

Magical Objects: Gobstones

* * *

 **Obsession**

Rodolphus slowly shoved the gobstones over the board while he eyed the young woman that was lying on his bed, tightly bound with magical robes. She was unconscious at the moment and looked pretty dishevelled from they fight they had had earlier, but still he thought that she was simply beautiful. All these months he had been watching her secretly, had followed her around, and now he finally had her with him. He knew that this was not love, but really, Rodolphus hardly knew what love was. Rodolphus had never felt anything for his wife Bellatrix, he had only married her because he had to. But for Hermione, he felt the thing that probably came closest to love from his point of view.

Obsession.

He had wanted her since the first moment he had seen her, she fascinated him, with her looks, with her personality. The way she moved had him gripping the edge of his seat, and every time he saw her laugh it felt as if she was laughing only for him.

Suddenly, Hermione stirred, and Rodolphus started to smile, glad that she was finally waking up. Her brown eyes wandered around the room in confusion, but he was unable to see the fear in them, no, he was just too blinded by his own illusions.

"Oh baby, I am happy you are awake, you've slept for so long... It is your turn, love!" He said to her with a soft voice and turned the gobstones board around while Hermione stared at him with horror in her eyes.


	9. HermioneCharlie

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** Hermione/Charlie Weasley, packed, bombard

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Charlie Weasley

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Gold) Dilys Derwent; **Challenge:** Incorporate St. Mungos into your story.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Charlie Weasley

HP Locations: First Floor: Creature-Induced Injuries

* * *

 **Not Funny At All!**

Hermione shoved people out of the way as she raced through the packed entrance hall of the St. Mungos hospital, ignoring how she was bombarded with insults as she caused some people to fall to the floor. Normally, she of course would have apologied, but right now, all that mattered was that she reached the first floor. Her fear was pushing her forwards, caused her to forget everything about her surroundings.

All she wanted was to see him. She was afraid that she could be too late, that he could be dead already. It had been the message she had been scared of to receive since Charlie and her had started dating. She had always silently thought that these dragons would kill him one day.

Everybody stared at Hermione as she literally threw herself through the door of the patients room on the first floor, the station for creature-induced injuries.

"Charlie," she breathed, feeling as if her lungs could explode any second.  
"Mione, sweetheart," Charlie grinned, looking a little bit too amused about her entrance, her tomato-red face and her worried expression. Two healers were just bandaging his right arm, but nobody looked hurried at all.

"I... they... the message said that it was serious!" Hermione panted, looking extremely confused as she came closer.

"You thought that I was about to die?" Charlie chuckled, and Hermione's expression darkened. The brown haired girl growled angrily and slapped his uninjured arm, causing him to whince.

"You idiot! I was worried! And all the while you seem to think that this is a joke! I swear, you will be sleeping on the couch for at least a week!"


	10. HermionePansy

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** "Let me in!", "You have a bitter heart.", Hermione/Pansy

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Pansy

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Pansy

* * *

 **Unexpected Comfort**

Hermione did not know why she was bothered so much by seeing Pansy jump up from her place at the Slytherin table and run out of the Great Hall, with tears springing from her green eyes as she heard Draco laughing about her.

She really had no idea why she felt worried about the Slytherin girl that had never been exactly kind to her. But she did, and out of pure instinct, Hermione stood up too, telling Harry and Ron that she needed to go to the bathroom and that she would be back in a minute.

As soon as she had left the Great Hall, Hermione sped up her pace, heading towards the nearest hiding place she could think of, and indeed, as she stepped into the small girls bathroom, she could hear loud sobs coming from one of the stalls.

Hesitantly, Hermione knocked her knuckles against the wooden door, and immediately, the sobs stopped. It seemed as if Pansy was holding her breath, hoping that the person on the other side would go soon, but Hermione did not think of that – she knocked lightly again.

"Pansy, let me in."

"Go away, Granger!" Pansy sniffled, a lot of hurt audible in her voice. "I don't need your pity."

Hermione sighed inwardly, asking herself what she was doing here, but still she continued to talk.

"You know... if I was in your place, I would like some comforting, no matter from who."

The slight click of the door being unlocked echoed from the tiles of the bathroom and Pansy came out, looking down at her shoes, as if she was ashamed of the whole situation. There was no sign of the usually mean and snide Slytherin girl that would insult Hermione if they met. All Hermione could see was an extremely sad and upset girl, make up smeared all over her face.

"I should have known that he was only playing with me. I am not worthy. Nobody finds me worthy for anything. I guess I will never be loved, and that I deserve it," Pansy mumbled and Hermione gulped, feeling a little bit sorry about all the bad thoughts she had ever had about Pansy. It seemed as if the girl had problems just like she had, and that she did not feel as superior to other people as she always acted.

"You have a bitter heart," Hermione whispered, and she could feel Pansy's body tensing in surprise as she pulled her into an comforting embrace, but it did not take long until the Slytherin girl relaxed. "Everybody is worthy of happiness and of being loved. And the persons who do make you feel like you do not deserve love or luck do not belong into your life."

It was a mystery, to both of them, why they felt so comfortable in this situation, even though the surely were supposed to ignore and dislike each other. And honestly, they would probably never find out, but that was not important at the moment, just as the rather unpleasant past they had shared.


	11. HermioneGellert

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** Hermione/Gellert Grindelwald, kisses, stitches

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Gellert Grindelwald

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **(Gold)** Gellert Grindelwald; **Challenge:** Write about Gellert Grindelwald.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

 **Caught In Your Web**

Looking back, it really was her own fault, and she could not understand how this had happened. Usually, she never did faults like this.

Since becoming a magical historian, she had found interest in his person, in how Gellert Grindelwald had developed such strong anti-muggle ideals. Over the time, she had written about different persons, but her interest in Grindelwald had never suffered from that. And one day, when she had researched with the help of a time turner, the idea of doing just this to learn more about him had grown inside of her.

Of course she knew the risks, but she already had experience in using the time turner, she knew how to behave, and she trusted herself that she would be able to keep herself out of everything.

But well, she had underestimated one variable.

Him.

He was extremely observant, and he had noticed her before she had realised just that. And now, she was in his hands, unable to get away from him.

Hermione shuddered as he pressed kisses onto her naked shoulder, running his fingers along the stitches she had needed to close the wound he had given her during their last meeting. She was caught in his web, and ironically, she experienced all the things she had wondered about firsthand – though her curiousity had lowered as soon as she had realised what he was doing with her, but by that time, she had been unable to flee.


	12. HermioneBartyJr

Entry for **"Alchemy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** This weeks task will be to write a story in which the character realizes how important air is. Min 300 words

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** Hermione/Barty Crouch Jr, drink, much

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Barty Crouch Jr

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** 25\. (word) Lovesick; 30. (colour) Lavender

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Barty Crouch Jr

* * *

 **Hot**

Barty could not believe how hot this spring was. The sun was burning down from the skies, and the thick air did not seem to move at all. In the moment he stepped out of the castle he was struck by how hot it was – the Sahara probably was a pretty pleasant place in comparison to this. Especially when he considered the fact that he was wearing the heavy cloak of Mad-Eye Moody – seriously, this man did not seem to have any clothes that fit this warm weather. And so Barty was sweating so much that he felt as if he had just stepped out of the shower as he walked over the grounds, heading towards the Black Lake. Though as he saw what kind of an picture awaited him there, he had to learn that things could get worse.

There she was, her brown hair shining in the sun, her smile as bright as the light that came down from the heaven.

Hermione Granger.

She was wearing a lavender coloured summer dress that was showing more skin that was healthy for Barty. He had to summon all of his will to control himself, trying to conceal the unwanted affection he felt for the Granger girl – it surely would not be helpful for his mission if he made Mad-Eye look like a lovesick fool.

But well, the mere sight of Granger caused him to feel even hotter in his cloak.

Suddenly, a slight wind tickled his skin and Barty closed his eyes to take a very deep breath, never having felt more happy about feeling cooler air on his skin. It was soothing the burning feeling she was causing to rise inside of him, and Barty hurried to walk away, heading towards Hogsmeade. Thanks to his fast pace, more cooler air was hitting his face and he desperately needed a drink now – a cold one.


	13. HermioneMichael Corner

Entry for **"Alchemy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Extra Credit** **Task:** According to the HP wiki, air is the element that represents Ravenclaw. So write about a Ravenclaw student. Max 700 words.

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Michael Corner

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 26\. (action) a good morning owl

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver) Honoria Nutcombe; **Challenge:** Write a Psychological!AU

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Michael Corner

Psychological!AU Prompts: **Bipolar Disorder**

-excessive irritability, aggressive behavior

-significantly decreased need for sleep

-poor concentration, easy distractibility

-increased activity level

-heightened sense of self-importance

-ideas that move quickly from one subject to the next

* * *

 **Worrying**

Hermione sighed happily as she awoke from a pleasant dream, one of these that made you feel warm and cosy even after leaving it. She smiled as she heard the soft tapping sound of an owl beak hitting the glass of her window and she hurried to slip out from under her warm blanket to open the window for the bird of whom she knew it belonged to her boyfriend Michael.

With this happy feeling still filling her body, she took the small letter off the bird's leg and handed it an owl cookie before sitting down on her bed to read the letter.

It was a sweet gesture of Michael to send her these good morning letters during the summer, but still she knew why he had time to send them, and it was making her a little bit sad.

Since Michael's dad had died, he had changed much, and not even Hermione and all the love she gave him could keep him from falling into the emotional holes that opened up in front of him.

He was sleeping less, she knew that he would read nearly the whole night without feeling tired at all, but still she sensed how hard it was for him to concentrate on anything. If he wrote her longer letters, he was jumping from one topic to the other, especially when they talked about what they wanted to do over the Christmas holidays, when his parents would be gone travelling. It seemed as if ideas were slipping through his fingers, and when they had talked on the phone last week, he had not been able to concentrate on the short story she had told him – all he had wanted to talk about was himself, and he had gotten somewhat aggressive when she had told him that she would spend the last weeks of the summer holidays at the Burrow, with Harry and Ron. What had followed had been an heated argument during which he had accused her of betraying him with Ron and Harry, but luckily she had been able to convince him that he was the only one she loved, that the two boys were like her brothers.

It was hard for her to cope with all of this, but she loved him nontheless. What kind of a girlfriend would she be if she let him down in these hard times? She did not wanted to imagine what could happen if she left him, what he would do to himself.

Unfolding the letter, she discovered that it was merely a short note with a small, magical polaroid photo, showing Michael who waved into the camera and then pointed at the mountain that was towering behind him in the light of the early morning sun.

 _Hey my angel,_

 _I am going to climb that mountain now, and then we will do something the muggle tour guide called Paragliding._

 _Love, Michael._

Hermione sighed, not knowing if she was supposed to worry about how much time he was spending with activities like this, or if she should feel happy about the fact that he was at least not caving himself in. She just hoped that he would be able to find a way to deal better with all these feelings he had, and that she would see if he needed saving.


	14. HermioneSirius

Entry for **"Myths and Legends"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 _ **Task:**_ _Aphrodite:_ _Write about a steamy adulterous affair._ Min 700 words.

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Sirius Black

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** (action) having a bubble bath (either alone or shared)

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Bronze) Hesper Starkey; **Challenge:** Incorporate a lunar event (full moon, new moon, eclipse etc) into your story.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Sirius Black

Harry Potter Pick up Lines:

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Are you speaking Parseltongue? Because you're talking to my snake." *****

"You're like a bottle of Skele-Gro: growing me a bone."

Word Sets: 

(word) Massage, (word) Moonlight, (plot theme) Home Alone, (word) Haunted

(dialogue) "I know, alright?!", (word) Fingertips, (word) Celebration, (word) Revenge

(word) Naked, (word) Twisted, (word) Soothe, (word) Winter

Verbs: groan

Nouns: bathtub

Adjectives: large

Warning for slightly adult themes!

* * *

 **Bath for Two**

Hermione groaned as she took off her dressing gown and sank into the warm water that filled her large bathing tub. She had had an extremely stressful day at the office and Harry and Ron, with whom she was currently sharing her flat, were out, visiting Dean and Seamus in Dublin, where their two school friends were owning a pub. They were having a big celebration and Hermione originally had wanted to go too, but in the last minute, she had changed her plans.

It was the ideal time for her to just relax and enjoy the silence that was filling the flat. She had candles lit in the whole bathroom, and they, together with the light of the full moon, created a cosy atmosphere. Hermione had poured copious amounts of her favourite vanilla bubble bath into the water and a bottle of her favourite rose wine was standing at the ready on the small table next to the tub.

The warm water was soothing her tense muscles a little bit and she leaned her head against the wall, trying to ignore the sound of the winter winds howling around the house. Together with the pale moonlight, it created a slightly haunted atmosphere, and even though Hermione tried not to think about it, it still was a little bit creepy. On the rational side, there really wasn't anything to be scared about – she did not know any people who wanted revenge from her, not even the people who called her pro-elf politics twisted.

"Hey beauty," a husky voice suddenly whispered and her brown eyes flew open, her hand reaching towards her wand, only to stop as she saw that it was only Sirius who was leaning against the opposite wall, a smug grin on his face as his eyes raked up and down her naked form.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you should not sneak in like this!" Hermione hissed angrily, though she could not hold back a smile from turning the corners of her lips upwards.

"I know, alright?! But I just love to make your heart jump," he winked and came closer, opening the first few buttons of his dark shirt.

"Idiot," Hermione sighed as he leaned down and kissed her hungrily, his fingers tangling in her hair. "Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Hmm... why don't you find out," Sirius laughed and unbuttoned his shirt completely, throwing it onto the floor. Soon it was followed by his shoes, socks, jeans and boxershorts and he climbed into the tub, sitting down behind Hermione.

A pleasant shiver ran down her back as skin met skin and Hermione let herself fall backwards, leaning her back against his muscular chest.

"I missed you," Sirius whispered into her ear as his fingertips ran over her shoulders and started to massage her hard muscles. "You have no idea how much I have been longing to touch you again... To her you moaning my name... When are you going to move out, Mione?! I don't think I will be able to take it any longer, not being able to have you when I need you..."

"I don't know, Sirius... they talked about moving out, but there are no definite plans yet..."

"I hope that they'll hurry... You're like a bottle of Skele-Gro: growing me a bone. Whenever I think of you." Sirius groaned and his fingers started to wander over Hermione's chest while his lips kissed every little bit of skin he was able to reach. An excited moan escaped Hermione's lips as his fingers wandered south and she could feel _him_ pressing against her. Heat was rising in her body, she was longing for release and she knew that he would give her just this, and more.

It had started with an accidental kiss on Harry's birthday party, continued with the drunken statement "Are you speaking Parseltongue? Because you're talking to my snake", but by now, it had become an affair, one that Hermione and Sirius found more than satisfying. And keeping it from Harry and Ron was just adding that little bit of spice they both needed.

"I want you, Hermione, now," Sirius commanded and she released a lustful gasp as he grabbed her hips and helped her to turn around, causing some of the warm water to splash over the rim of the tub.


	15. HermioneGodric

Entry for **"History of Magic"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Time Period Task:** Write about a time one of the Deathly Hallows was transferred from one owner to the next. Min 500 words

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Bronze) Loxias; **Challenge:** Reference to the Elder Wand as 'the Deathstick' in your story.

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Godric Gryffindor

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

23 (quote) "Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." (Martin Luther King Jr);

31 (colour) Rose Red

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Godric Gryffindor

Nature Words: Rhododendron

AU in which Godric owns the Elder Wand and Hermione lives in his time period! Also Evil Hermione!

* * *

 **The Deathstick**

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."

But well, what is if there is light and love – but darkness, hate, greed and the hunger for power do not want to be driven out?

Hermione slowly strode into the bedchamber she and her husband shared, wearing a rose red dress that complimented her body, while a smile was showing on her beautiful face.

It was late in the evening, the servants had already lit the candles and torches around the room, and her husband was sitting on the bed, waiting for his wife to join him.

He was smiling at her, his blue eyes twinkling with love and affection. To everybody who saw Godric it was clear how much he loved his wife, and that he was doing everything to keep her safe.

The most heroic thing probably was that he had defeated the most dangerous wizard of their time to save his folk and his love. It had been a long battle, but finally, Godric Gryffindor had defeated Lorus and had become the new master of the dangerously powerful wand made of elder the dark wizard had used for all his horrible deeds.

On that day, Godric had sworn that the wand would never be used to kill or subjugate people, regardless if they were of magical or non-magical blood. He had promised that, as long as he was alive, he and his allies would never allow the elder wand to fall into evil hands again. They had realised how dangerous its power was, and that nothing good would ever be created by it.

Therefore, the wand had been locked into the deepest and darkest dungeon of Godric's fortress, and he himself had put up the protective spells that would keep everybody from laying hands on the wand.

After Godric had saved everybody, Hermione and he had married in a big, wonderful ceremony. The man's luck seemed to be untainted...

"How was your day, my love?" Godric asked Hermione as she crawled onto the bed, towards him, a sweet smile on her rosy lips as she sat down on his lap and ran her fingers over his chest.

"Peaceful. I read a few interesting writings and enjoyed the sun in the gardens," she responded, after pressing a soft kiss onto his cheek, right above the rim of his red beard. "The rhododendron is blooming wonderfully."

"Maybe I will join you tomorrow. Correspondending with Slytherin can be tiring, he is so stubborn about his opinions," Godric sighed and ran one hand through her brown hair. Hermione's smile suddenly changed, it looked outrightly dangerous as she answered:"I highly doubt that you will see the morning light, love."

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Godric gasped and his eyes widened as she suddenly pulled a knife out of the space between her broad belt and her dress and pressed the blade to Godrics throat.

"I will kill you now, Godric. I cannot believe how easy it was to fool you, Godric. Love really is blind, you made a fool of yourself. By thinking that I was harmless in my intelligence, and by believing that nobody would ever try to take the deathstick from you!" Hermione grinned and Godric stared back at her in shock, looking directly at the betrayal.

"Thank you, Godric, for making this so easy for me. The spells and enchantments surrounding the deathstick will fall in the second your heart stops beating, and I will be the new mistress of the wand."

"Why?" He whispered, tears filling his eyes as she increased the pressure on the knife and she smiled back at him as blood met steel and she breathed into his ear:"Power."


	16. HermioneLuna

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** Hermione/Luna, complete, point

* * *

 **Don't go, please**

"Luna, this is mental! There are no such creatures, by Merlin's pants! And I cannot believe that you are seriously planning on hiking through the wilderness for weeks to search for something that does not exist!" Hermione exclaimed angrily as she paced in front of her girlfriend Luna, who was sitting on the couch, looking up at her with her usual dreamy expression. She was listening, as she was always listening when Hermione had something to say, but it was as if she was not caring at all about Hermione's opinion.

"Don't you see my point, Luna?! What if something happens to you? Please answer me!"

"You are only angry because something bothers you. And it is not the Snorkack," Luna answered calmly, and she took Hermione's hand into hers. "Be honest with me, love."

"I don't want you to leave me, Luna...," Hermione whispered, feeling like a fool for having acted so negative towards Luna's beliefs while something different was the real problem. "I only feel complete when I am with you! Please, don't go to Sweden. I need you!"

Luna smiled softly and pulled Hermione down and into her arms, sighing:"How lucky you are that I love you more than the Snorkacks, Mione..."


	17. HermioneCormac

Entry for **"Divination"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Black Cat: Write about disloyalty in a relationship, including the theme of seduction. Min 700 words.

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Cormac McLaggen

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** "What do you mean we're through?", frog (word), construct (word)

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

45/ (dialogue) "What kind of hotel sells condoms?" / "My favourite kind of place.";

49/ (dialogue) "You're late." / "You're stunning." / "You're forgiven."

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Cormac MacLaggen

Harry Potter Pick Up Lines: "My love for you burns like a dying phoenix."

Word Count: 1156

* * *

 **Disloyalty and Betrayal**

Hermione was pacing up and down the hallway of her small flat, glaring at the door impatiently from time to time. Whenever she would reach the far end of the hallway, she would glance out of the window, down to the street. A disappointed scowl would cross her face after turning away from the window, and she now looked at her watch, only to cross her arms in front of her chest, looking seriously pissed off.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and she hurried to cross the distance with a few steps, ripping the door open.

"You're late, Cormac. You were supposed to pick me up one hour ago," she hissed as the tall, blonde man stepped into the flat and tried to steal a kiss from her, but she dodged, just glaring at him.

"You're stunning, Hermione, and it really was not my fault. I had to deal with Bagman... he seems to be getting senile, he still thinks that he is the leader of the Magical Sports Department and wanted to discuss about how we should construct a new stadium for the Chudley Cannons," Cormac explained with an apologetic smile and Hermione's face lit up a little bit as he presented her a bouquet of flowers which he had hidden behind his back all the time. "My love for you burns like a dying phoenix."

"You're forgiven. As long as we get going now. I want our weekend to start immediately. There will be no politics this weekend, no talking about my election campaign and how I am going to be the youngest female Minister of Magic in history... just you and me!"

"Let me grab your bag, and then we will be gone," Cormac nodded with a grin, pecking her cheek shortly.

oOo

"What kind of hotel sells condoms?" Hermione giggled as the two of them entered their room. They had booked a small pension in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by woods and fields, with a small pond right next to the breakfast room. The frogs could be heard all the time, but otherwise it was wonderfully quiet – just the right place for a weekend hotel for pairs.

"My favourite kind of place," Cormac winked, closing the door behind them and immediately turning around to sling his arms around Hermione's hips. He pulled her closer and started to kiss her passionately. Between kisses, he whispered:"This is the perfect place for us... I am not intending to let you out of this room until Sunday afternoon. And well, you also won't need any clothes. How does that sound?"

His lips continued to wander over her cheek to her throat and his hands were sliding under her shirt, knowing exactly how he could seduce his girlfriend with just the right touches, and Hermione gladly relaxed in his arms, finally able to shake off the stress her work had caused her in the past weeks.

oOo

Hermione sighed happily as she turned around in Cormac's arms. She could feel the warm morning sun shining onto her skin, outside the window, birds were singing, thereby adding to the peaceful morning atmosphere. All of this could have been so perfect, if it had not been for the owl that suddenly tapped against the window.

Hermione frowned as she sat up, the blanket slung around her body and recognised the owl as the of Harry, and the letter it was holding in its beak, well, it was written on official Ministry parchment. Though Hermione had planned on forgetting work for this weekend, she still realised that this had to be urgent – Harry would never disturb her plans if there wasn't a serious problem.

With a quick glance at Cormac she made sure that he was still asleep before she hurried to get out of bed and open the window. After she took the letter from it the owl flew away again with an affectionate hoot, and Hermione close the window before examining the letter. It was only a short note scribbled in Harry's untidy "I need to hurry" writing, but it was enough to shatter her world.

 _Thought you should know that all other Heads of Departments met yesterday to discuss your candidacy. All were positive, but Cormac, he spoke out against you._

 _Harry._

Hermione took a deep, shaky breath as she tried to take the meaning of the message in. She had expected objections from some of her colleagues, that was the way politics worked... But she had never expected her boyfriend to be the one who talked negatively about her intentions. After all the hours he had spent listening to the speeches she had prepared... However, when she thought closely about it, he had never said much to support her. He had just never said anything negative about her plans, and Hermione had always assumed that he would have her back while she pursued her career, that he was proud of her high aims... How had she been able to overlook that he was not okay about them at all?! Why hadn't he said anything?

"Hey angel, is that the Daily Prophet?"

Hermione lifted her gaze from the letter and stared at Cormac, who had apparently just awoken.

"I thought you were on my side," Hermione whispered, hurt about the betrayal she had just discovered swinging in her voice. Cormac looked alarmed, as if he already knew what she was talking about.

"Mione, it is not what you think. Baby, all I wanted was to have more time with you... How are we supposed to have kids when all you can think of is your job?! I want a family, Hermione, I want you to have my babies. But as Minister, that would not have been an option to you!"

"We're through," Hermione gulped, knowing that this maybe sounded impulsive, but still she felt like this was also the right thing to do for now.

"What do you mean, we're through?!" Cormac asked in anger as he jumped from the bed while Hermione started to collect her clothes and dress in them.

"I cannot believe you betrayed me like this, Cormac! I thought you would be loyal, standing by my side while I try to make my dream come true, but obviously all you were thinking about was you and your own goals!" She spat at him as she pulled on her jeans, glaring at Cormac who did not seem to be able to say anything to defend himself – because well, what sense did it make to defend himself against the truth?

"I wished that you at least had had the decency to talk with me. But no, instead you decided to undermine me. I cannot describe how disappointed I am. I thought you loved me, Cormac."

Hermione grabbed her handbag and her untouched travelling bag before storming out of the hotelroom, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	18. HermioneMrWeasley

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Mr. Weasley

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** nail (word), paint (word), kick (Action), The Burrow (location), sky (word)

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Mr. Weasley

(219 words)

* * *

 **Muggle Objects...**

The sky over the Burrow was baby blue as Hermione followed an excited Arthur towards his garage, kicking a Wellington boot out of her way so she would not stumble or even fall because of it.

"I would have asked Harry, but I did not wanted to disturb him and Ron while playing Quidditch!" Arthur explained as they entered the garage and Hermione took in the chaos that ruled the room. Arthur had a large collection of nails, paint cans and, most importantly, of various muggle objects.

"I am happy if I can help, Mr. Weasley," Hermione responded with a smile. She liked Arthur, he sometimes reminded her of her own father, and it was really cute how obesessed he was about everything non-magical.

"I found this when I was walking by a trash container in the village, but I cannot quite figure out what it is," the older red-head said as he grabbed an object out of a paperbox. "But please, don't tell Molly that I am still collecting things."

"No word will ever come over my lips, I swear," Hermione laughed and it did only take her a second to examine the object. "This is a mixer, Mr. Weasley. Muggles use it to crash things, maybe vegetables or fruit."

"Fascinating...," Arthur smiled, his eyes gleaming with curiousity.


	19. HermioneEuan Abercrombie

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** lamp (object), eating dinner (action), "Get your foot out of my face (dialogue)

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** (object) candles

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/ Euan Abercrombie

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings:Hermione/Euan Abercrombie

 **(305 words)**

* * *

 **Date Night**

Euan smiled affectionately at Hermione over the dinner table as he lit the candles in the room with a short flick of his wand. The lamps were dimmed, the small flames all over the room did spend a nice light and smooth music created a romantic atmosphere.

"Promised you that date night would be nice this month," Euan whispered and reached over the table to squeeze his girlfriend's hand. Hermione beamed back at him, feeling extremely happy about how much effort Euan had put into the decoration and the food for their monthly date night.

"It is, Euan. I love it, and I love you," she answered, her eyes wandering through the room, admiring everything. "It is perfect."

"I am relieved to hear that, love... Now let us hope that my food is okay too – it was the first time I cooked vegetable lasagna without you, and from time to time I was panicking a little bit."

"Oh, I am sure you did well," Hermione giggled as she picked up fork and knife to have a taste of Euan's version of her favourite dish. With a savoring moan she signaled her boyfriend that he had done well, and they ate, a pleasant silence surrounding them as they enjoyed their dinner.

After finishing, they cleared the table together and sat on the couch, cuddling together closely to watch a movie. But by now, they were not alone any more – Crookshanks strode into the room, immediately throwing a disapproving glance at Euan. The ugly cat jumped onto the couch and climbed onto the two humans, purring a little bit as Hermione ran her hand over his furry back. He layed down, and immediately, Euan made an annoyed noise before exclaiming:"Crookshanks, get your foot out of my face! Mione, he hates me!"


	20. HermioneKevin Whitby

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Kevin Whitby

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Gold) Helga Hufflepuff; **Challenge:** Write about any Hufflepuff character.

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** (action) a first date

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Kevin Whitby

HP Pick Up Lines: "We may not be in Professor Flitwick's class, but you are still charming."

Nature Words: Aster

Crayola Colours: Plum

 **(479 words)**

* * *

 **Just Awkward**

Hermione did not know why she had agreed to go on a date with Kevin at all. It was not that she did not like him, he was nice and she could talk to him about books a lot, as they both loved to read. Maybe it was just that she did not feel like she could use a love interest at the moment – finals were coming up and she really wanted to study, as she felt she had a lot to catch up on.

Nonetheless, she was just walking down the road towards Hogsmeade, shyly holding hands with Kevin Whitby. It did not feel unpleasant to walk with him like this, but she still felt extremely nervous about having her very first date ever at the moment.

The two of them had often talked before, whenever they had met in the library, but still she could not quite think of anything to say to him, though he seemed to share this feeling with her, as they did not talk a single word until they reached the "Three Broomsticks" in the village.

Hermione searched for a table while Kevin went to the bar and ordered two butterbeers for them, turning around to smile at her from time to time while he waited for their drinks.

As she saw him return to their table, Hermione took a few deep breaths to try and overcome her nervousness.

"Thank you," she smiled at him as she took the bottle from him and Kevin nodded, sitting down rather clumsily.

"I... uhm... I forgot to give you this before we left the castle, so I'll give it to you now...," Kevin stuttered and reached awkwardly into his pocket to pull out a single perfect, plum coloured aster. "I just... well, thought that this might be a nice gesture... A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl."

Immediately, his cheeks flushed in a dark shade of red and Hermione, not knowing what was driving her, or better, her tongue, giggled:"We may not be in Professor Flitwick's class, but you are still charming."

Now it was her turn to blush heavily and she quickly took the flower from Kevin, only to have something to do while she hoped that this awkward and embarrassing moment would pass by as quickly as possible.

Kevin cleared his throat noisily and sighed:"Uhm... this is awkward, really... it was much easier when we were in the library..."

"I totally agree," Hermione breathed, her fingers clinging to the cool bottle as if her life depended on it.

"How... uhm... how about we take our bottles and drink them while walking back to the castle? The library is much more quiet anyway," Kevin suggested hopefully and Hermione smiled happily at him, feeling glad that he was sharing her opinion about this date.

"That would be nice."


	21. HermioneRoger Davies

Entry for **"Ancient Runes"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about misplaced love. Min 300 words

 **Extra Prompt:** (Colour) Black

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Roger Davies

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** (word) Affection/Affectionate; (word) Devoted/Devotion

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Roger Davies

(358 Words)

* * *

 **Used**

Love is blind, lovers are fools... there were a lot more sayings that Hermione had read in her life, and well, she also believed that they were true, but still she was unable to see that these were way too true for her too. Even she, who was more intelligent and observant than many other people, was unable to see that she was being used.

Or maybe she just oversaw the signs because she just didn't wanted to believe that something like that could happen to her too.

She was a person who showed a lot of affection towards people she liked and she was so devoted that she was ready to do anything to make the other person happy.

Roger Davies knew all too well how to use these traits of the Gryffindor girl to his advantage. He was a Ravenclaw, but that did not necessarely mean that he was completely focussed on schoolwork – to him, Quidditch was a lot more important, and school actually was only something that did hold him back, in his opinion.

Hermione's crush on him therefore was a mostly welcomed opportunity for him...

"Mione, beauty, how far are you with my Potions essay?" Roger asked as he walked into the library and pressed a very short kiss to Hermione's cheek before shoving a strand of his black hair out of his face.

"About halfway through, don't worry, I will be done by tomorrow morning," the brunette Gryffindor answered, smiling happily at him. "How was your Quidditch training?"

"Good, love," Roger sighed, throwing more than obvious glances at a blonde Hufflepuff girl that was walking by in this moment. "Oh, please could you write it in a tone that makes it less obvious that it wasn't me who did this? We don't want any of the teachers to be suspicious, don't we? Sorry, love, I have to get going. I really wished we had more time together, but I cannot change this."

He jumped to his feet and patted Hermione's shoulder before hurrying to leave the library, not aware of the longing glance Hermione did send after him.


	22. HermioneAvery

Entry for **"Ancient Runes"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Extra Credit Task:** Write a fic about someone trying to control their emotions. 200 words min.

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Avery

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(plot/action) Receiving a card/gift from a Secret Admirer

(object) Card/Love Letter

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Avery

Crayola Colours: Brick Red

(400 words)

* * *

 **I'll find you**

"Don't be so impatient, Crookshanks. I'll give you your food as soon as I fetched the post from outside," Hermione smiled at the cat who was meowing at her as she walked through her small house, still in her brick red dressing gown. It was a warm morning, and Hermione took a moment for herself as she stepped outside and held her face to the sun. For the first time in months, she felt something like safety again, like freedom, and it just made her happy. Hearing Crookshanks complaining loudly behind her, she took the mail out of her postbox and flicked through it quickly. Her curiousity was woken by a card with roses on the front – she had not expected a card from an admirer, as she had only moved here one month ago. Deciding that Crookshanks would be able to wait for his breakfast for another minute, she opened it, feeling excited, but as she read the short text that was written in it, her blood froze.

 _I am going to find you, no matter how far the distance may be. You belong to me, and I will not allow anybody to take you away from me._

 _Avery._

Panic was rising inside of her, her heart started to race and her fingers were shaking as she looked up from the card, her eyes wandering over her surroundings in alert. She had the urge to scream, to cry because this horrible fear that she had felt for the last month was suddenly returning to her, threatening to paralyse her. But she could not allow this to happen, no... It was exactly what he wanted, he wanted her to be afraid of him...

Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, Hermione turned around, walked back inside and used magic to lock the door, double and triple. Concentrating only on her breath, she was able to keep the extreme fear from ruling her reactions as she took the false galleon from DA times and charmed it so it would send a message to Harry, informing him about the card. However, even though she was able to keep the worst fear at bay, a few tears still managed to run out of her eyes, and the same old questions flashed through her mind from time to time, the most prominent being: Would this ever end?


	23. HermioneLee Jordan

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Lee Jordan

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** (action) a proposal

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Bronze) Lee Jordan; **Challenge:** Write about Lee Jordan.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Lee Jordan

Romantic Prompts: (object) Engagement Ring

(600 Words)

* * *

 **Be Mine Forever**

"Lee? Lee, I am home!" Hermione Granger exclaimed as she entered the flat she was sharing with her long-term boyfriend, Lee Jordan. She expected him to be home, as she knew that he had taken a day off from working at Weasley Wizards Wheezes. But there was no answer to her call, and a quick look into every room told her that he was not at home at all. All she found was a small note on the console that stood in the hallway, right next to the door.

 _Meet me at Luigi's, love. I'll be waiting for you!_

 _Kisses, Lee._

Hermione smiled as she shook her head, knowing exactly that one of Lee's famous romantic surprises would await her in their favourite Italian restaurant. Thanks to his ideas, their relationship never got boring, and she was curious what he had thought of this time – his last surprise had consisted of a surprise trip to Switzerland, where they had spent the weekend in a lonely mountain hut.

She checked her appearance in the mirror before leaving, as she did not wanted to look to much as if she was fresh from work.

It was only a short walk from their flat to the restaurant, but nonetheless Hermione's heart was beating fast in excitement as she pushed the door open and entered the building. In the first moment, everything looked normal, like always, but the next second, a violin started to play a smooth melody, and the violinist stepped out from behind one of the paravents that seperated the tables. He was followed by two waiters, who were holding large, heart-shaped flower bouquets, and Lee, who was wearing his best suit and his widest, most charming smile.

Hermione stared at them in surprise, a nervous grin plastered on her face as she approached Lee, wondering what this all was about.

"Lee..."

"Don't say anything, Mione... Just listen, because when you interrupt me, I will probably be too nervous to continue with the speech I prepared... And I already feel like I am about to faint..."

He took a few very deep breaths before pulling a small, black box out of his pocket, and then, he did kneel down, while Hermione's heart was starting to race in her chest. She could imagine what he was about to ask her, but still she did not really believe that this was not a dream until he gently took her hand.

Lee looked up at her, his eyes gleaming with love as he started:"Hermione... we've been together for some time now, and I know that normally, we would need this but... well, I still want to be able to show everyone that we belong together, that you are mine and I am yours. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than my own life, and I cannot imagine living without you... Will you grant me the immense honour of marrying you?"

It was as if everybody witnessing the scene was holding their breath as Hermione looked at Lee, tears glittering in her brown eyes.

"Yes," she sniffled in joy and Lee looked extremely relieved. He opened the little box and revealed the most decent but yet most beautiful engagement ring Hermione had ever seen. It was thin, made of silver and a small diamond shaped like a teardrop was sitting on the top. Carefully, Lee put it on Hermione's finger and stood up to pull her into his arms for a passionate kiss while everybody in the restaurant applauded and gratulated them.


	24. HermioneOwen Cauldwell

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Owen Cauldwell

Entry for the **"Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Gold) Streeler; **Challenge:** Write about someone changing their physical appearance WITHOUT being a Metamorphagi.

Entry for the **"Februrary Event: My Love"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** (dialogue) "I'm allergic to roses."

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Owen Cauldwell

Crayola Colours: Almond

Nature Prompts: Rose

Romantic Prompts: Roses

(425 Words)

* * *

 **The Boy With The Crush**

"H-hello Hermione," Owen smiled charmingly as he entered the library, where the Gryffindor girl was sitting at her usual table, revising for an upcoming exam. She looked up and smiled back at the younger Hufflepuff whom she had often helped with his homework in the past. She liked him, he was a nice boy with an interest in Transfigurations, but he just needed help in other subjects sometimes.

"Hey Owen, how was your Potions exam?" Hermione asked as Owen sat down opposite to her, one hand awkwardly hidden behind his back. Owen shrugged, as if he wanted to shake off that particular memory, and answered:"I don't know... I hope it was enough to pass... You look different..."

He gestured towards her hair with his free hand, and Hermione beamed at him:"You are the first one to notice, to be honest."

"How could I not notice?" Owen whispered as Hermione briefly touched her now almond coloured hair. "I... I have something for you."

Only now did he pull his other arm forwards and revealed a bouquet of white roses, which he offered her, but Hermione leaned backwards a little bit.  
"Oh, Owen, I'm allergic to roses," she exclaimed, but nonetheless she grinned at him. "Thank you, that is kind, but it would not have been necessary... I only helped you while studying, it was nothing..."

"No, Hermione, I... I wanted to ask you... to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend," Owen stuttered, blushing heavily as the words stumbled from his mouth. Hermione stared at him in surprise, having not been prepared for something like this in the slightest. It was not as if she did not feel flattered by his question, but Owen was three years younger than her, and she did not really return the crush he obviously had developed on her. She found it a little bit cute that he admired her so much, and she felt a little bit sorry for not returning his romantic feelings.

"Owen... uhm... I assure you, this is really sweet of you and I feel flattered, but I... I just don't feel the same for you, you know? I like you, a lot, really, you are a nice boy, and I would actually be happy if we could spend time together in the future... But you know... just not in that way..."

The sad look on his face as he nodded caused her to feel even more sorry and she gently took Owen's hand and squeezed it.


	25. HermioneTerry Boot

Entry for **"Astronomy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write me a story taking place in one of the two wizarding wars caused by Voldemort and his followers. Min 500 words.

 **Extra Prompt:** Terry Boot

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Terry Boot

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** (dialogue) "Your stubble is tickling me."

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Terry Boot

(643 Words)

* * *

 **Reunion**

Terry Boot could say in all honesty that he had never felt more relieved and happy than in this very moment, as he was sitting in the Room of Requirement with all the other members of Dumbledore's Army and Neville came in through the tunnel connecting the castle with the Hog's Head. But it was not Neville's appearance that made him happy. It was who he had with him, who was following him into their little safe haven in an occupied Hogwarts.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and...

"Hermione."

Terry's little whisper was drowned by the loud noise that all of the DA members caused as they started to applaude and cheer, everybody being extremely excited about finally seeing their Choosen One in person. For nearly a whole year, they had had no idea if the boy they were all loyal to and in whom they had put all of their hopes in these dark times.

Terry of course shared their feelings, but to him, another person was more important, at least when personal matters were affected. Over the last months, he had barely slept because he had been so worried about Hermione, and as nobody knew about their little romance, he had been unable to share his feelings and worries with any of his friends.

When their eyes met in a short, secret moment, Terry's heart jumped a little bit and he was unbelievably relieved to see that she was obviously exhausted, but at least unharmed. Everybody was listening to Harry and his explanation that they were here at Hogwarts to search for something, but Terry only had eyes for Hermione. Of course he never would have forgotten how she looked, but still it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. She was even more beautiful to him, and he just wanted to hold her in his arms, tell her how much he had missed her and how glad he was to see her alive and in good health...

And indeed, as Harry and Luna went off to search the Ravenclaw Common Room for Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem, Hermione and Terry were able to steal a short moment of privacy in a corner that, and about that, Terry was more than convinced, had not existed in the Room of Requirement so far.

Hermione sank into his arms with a small sigh and pressed her cheek against his chest, inhaling his scent.

"I am so happy to see that you are okay," Terry whispered into her ear and pressed a kiss on her brown hair before she raised her head and their lips met for the first time in nearly a year.

Their kiss was full of longing and joy, even though they knew that the war was not over yet, and that things surely would get rough and dangerous soon. But still they were happy, because no matter what would happen later, at least they had held each other.

As they parted, Hermione giggled slightly and smiled up at Terry as she mockingly complained:"Your stubble is tickling me."

"Sorry... had no real reason to shave... ", Terry apologised, but Hermione shook her head as she ran her fingertips over his cheekbone and answered:"No... I think it suits you, really."

For a short, but wonderful moment, they just smiled at each other, but then the silence was suddenly interrupted by Professor Snape's voice that harshly demanded that all students shall gather in the Great Hall.

"Be careful," Terry whispered, his concern about Hermione's safety swinging in his voice before he went to join a crowd of fellow Ravenclaws. Before he left the Room of Requirement, he turned around one last time and Hermione smiled at him, as if to show him that she would be okay. He just hoped that she would be right...


	26. HermioneMarlene

Entry for **"Charms"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about someone who cheats at something. Min 300 Words.

 **Extra Prompt:** (character) Marlene McKinnon

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** storm (weather conditions), fish (word), glue (word), banana (object), hug (Action)

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 236\. hand

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Bronze) Violet; Challenge: Write about friends gossiping.

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Marlene McKinnon

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** (object) Champagne; (dialogue) "I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity."

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Marlene McKinnon

.

AU in which Hermione is as old as the Marauders etc.

(920 Words)

* * *

 **Truth or Dare**

Loud and slightly hysteric giggles filled the girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor tower on this stormy Saturday evening. Marlene, Lily and Hermione were sitting on the floor between their beds, a bottle of champagne, which Marlene had smuggled into the castle, passing between the three girls. Thick raindrops were drumming against the window glass, but the weather could not spoil the mood of the Gryffindors as they gossiped.

"Did you hear the rumour about Emmeline's crush on Sirius?" Hermione grinned widely, her head moving a little bit towards the bed of their absent dormmate.

"It is more than obvious that she likes him... I think even he knows...," was the immediate response of Marlene, who wiggled her eyebrows.

"I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity," Lily stated bluntly and took the bottle from Marlene to drink a bit while Hermione and Marlene exchanged a odd look.

"Lils, Mione, with every single gulp from this bottle you are giving up your image of the good, studious Gryffindor girl that would never ever even think about breaking a tiny rule," Marlene exclaimed gleefully, a nearly triumphant grin on her face as she looked at her two friends. She had decided to change the topic as she didn't wanted to let the mood be spoiled by a topic that they surely would discuss more than determined.

Lily hiccuped after gulping down another sip and gave Marlene a wry grin. Hermione therewhile grabbed one of the butterbeer bottles they had emptied earlier and suggested:"If we're this... merry already, let's play some truth or dare to make it even funnier!"

While talking, she winked at Marlene suggestively, though only briefly, so Lily wouldn't notice.

"Okay... I'll have no choice anyway," Lily sighed and slowly stood up, announcing:"I'll just go to the bathroom first."

"Do greet the fish that is swimming in our bathtub!"

As soon as Lily had left the room, Hermione threw herself at her best friend Marlene, hugged her and therewhile whispered into her ear:"I suggested it because I finally want to get her to admit that she has a crush on James, and I am pretty sure that this is the best way to do it – with alcohol and a game! She already is so tipsy that it will be easy to trick her into admitting that her eyes are always glued on him because she damn likes him!"

"Hermione, seriously...," Marlene mumbled, shaking her head slowly, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You are an evil genius. We really are lucky that you are on our side, Mione."

"What have you been whispering, you two?" Lily asked as she suddenly returned to the dorm, and Marlene and Hermione smiled innocently, Marlene offering Lily the nearly empty bottle again, answering:"Nothing, Lils. Drink. And by the way – truth or dare, little foxhead?"

"Truth," Lily slurred after drinking the whole rest of the champagne. "Not that I wouldn't love the opportunity to kiss that banana... but well, I know how dirty Marlene's mind is, and kissing it would be rather innocent."

Her hand waved at the already slightly brown banana one of their dormmates had left behind on her nightstand. A smug grin was plastered on Marlene's face and she winked at Lily, showing openly that she was amused about Lily's idea of a dare from her.

"Now, Lily, do tell us... do you have a little crush on someone here in Gryffindor?" Marlene asked, an extreme amount of interest swinging in her voice. Lily gave her an disapproving look, obviously not amused about the question, but then she shrugged upon Hermione's commentary:"Remember... the truth..."

"I have to admit that I do have a crush... but not on someone here at Hogwarts. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you, but well... I just wanted to wait how everything turned out. Remember the summer trip to Paris I did with my parents? I went to the wizarding part of the town, and I stumbled into this nice boy from Beauxbatons. We drank some coffee and had a nice chat and the next day, he showed me around Paris and now we keep writing each other... Luca, that's his name. A true French charmeur, par excellence, has a wonderful humour and a sexy accent when he talks English. Seriously, I was sticking to him as if attached with glue... These blue eyes... His smile would make your knees melt, ladies."

During her explanation, Lily noticed with a triumphant feeling how Hermione's and Marlene's eyes got wider and wider, both obviously amazed by what they were hearing. Inwardly, the redhead was laughing loudly, thanking her father for teaching her a very important lesson: If you have to lie, go into the details, and everyone will believe you.

Well, this obviously worked with Marlene and Hermione too. Had they really thought that they would be able to trick her, Lily Evans, with a little bit of alcohol and a silly game?

How good that these two were not able to really check if her story was true – they both didn't speak French, and luckily, Lily was currently correspondending with a girl from Beauxbatons. A quick change of the name on the letters and she could be able to make her two friends believe her tale even more.


	27. HermioneLily

Entry for **"Charms"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Extra Credit** **Task:** Write about your character facing consequences for his/her actions in your main story. Min 300 words

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Pairing: Hermione/Lily Evans

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** (word) Heartthrob; (title) Love, Actually

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Gold) James Potter; **Challenge:** Write about James Potter.

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 2\. minute

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Lily Evans

Figures of Speech: as quiet as a mouse; head over heels; heart is in the right place; on cloud nine

Verbs: acknowledge; sulk; squeeze

Potions & Ingredients: Acromantula Venom

(705 Words)

* * *

 **Love, Actually**

Hermione had known that there was something in the bush about Lily's truth on her current heartthrob, though she had not dared to tell Marlene about her hunch, as she didn't wanted to get Lily in trouble. After all, she knew that Marlene would probably try to find out the truth in her sometimes annoyingly direct way.

And so, Hermione had stayed as quiet as a mouse about her thoughts and had done what she was good at – observing. She had watched both Lily and James as Marlene had started to spread the news that Lily Evans had a hot, French lover on her hook. To Hermione, it had always been clear that James Potter was head over heels in love with Lily, and that he was on cloud nine whenever he talked with the redhead, no matter how bad boyish he would act towards her sometimes.

Over the following days, Hermione had seen how James' mood had dropped dramatically, he barely acknowledged Lily's presence where he had always grinned at her or had thrown a flirty line at her. Now he sometimes looked like an extremely sad puppy when he noticed that Lily was around, he turned away when she glanced over at him... And well, Hermione was pretty sure that Lily was really regretting that she had cheated in their little game of truth or dare – already on the first occasion on which James had ignored her, she had appeared to be just as downcast as James.

Pretty often the two would sit at the Gryffindor table, eyes fixed on their plates as they shoved the food around on it, barely eating anything.

One evening, Hermione decided that she had enough of this sad game, and that it was time to push her friend Lily so she would go and talk with James about the truth. Really, she was not able to watch it any longer, and if only for a single minute.

And so, she used the occasion that offered itself to her as Marlene went to bed early, leaving her two friends alone in the still rather crowded common room.

With a loud bang, Hermione closed her Charms book and immediately, Lily looked up from her Potions essay on Acromantula Venom, a small shock showing in her eyes.

"Lily, this has to stop," Hermione started, after reassuring herself that nobody but Lily was listening to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Lily, I know that you weren't exactly honest during our little game. And I can see how you two are sulking because of what you told us. You should have known that Marlene would spread the news. Lily, hun, it's time to admit that you fell in love with James, it's not a sin, no, actually, it's just love as it is! Yes, maybe he acts like an idiot sometimes, but you know that his heart is in the right place, and you know that he likes you," Hermione explained and Lily just stared down at the piece of parchment in front of her, mumbling:"I know... I'm just... I'm just not sure if it would work out between us..."

"Maybe you should just go and explain everything to him. And you can only find out if it works by trying out, Lily, we both know this best, probably. At least tell him that the story about the French guy is false, I cannot stand to watch him sulking around all the time," Hermione sighed and grabbed Lily's hand to squeeze it reassuringly before nodding towards James, who was sitting in a corner on the far side of the common room, his head hanging low.

Biting her lip, Lily gazed at the back of the boy's head and nodded, a nervous and slightly sad look on her face.

"Now go and talk with him. And Lily – never ever lie to Marlene during truth or dare again, okay?"

"Okay...," the redhead mumbled before she slowly stood up to walk over to James. As the two started to talk, Hermione smiled happily to herself, glad that she had been able to help her friend to finally stick to her own feelings.


	28. HermioneTheo

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Theodore Nott

Entry for the **"Feburary Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** (lyric) "I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies." - _Radiohead_ ; (colour) Magenta

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 11\. specialist

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairings: Hermione/Theodore Nott

Harry Potter Pick Up Lines:

"I don't have an invisibility cloak, but do you think tonight I can visit your restricted section?"

"I want to get my basilisk into your Chamber of Secrets." *****

"You know, Hagrid's not the only giant on campus."

"I've been whomping my willow thinking about you."

"Do you know the Petrificus Totalus spell? Because you make me stiff."

"I'm not an Animagus but sometimes I can be a real animal."

"How 'bout you and me go look for the Room of Requirement?"

"You know Platform Nine and Three Quarters? Well, I know something else with the exact same measurements."

"A couple of nights with me and Moaning Myrtle will have to get a new nickname." *****

"You look like a good Quidditch Player. Want to ride my broomstick?"

"If I try hard enough, I can get a really big Patronus. All I have to do is think of happy things."

"Want to head to the Shrieking Shack? We could do some shrieking of our own." *****

"Are you using the Confundus Charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?"

"The thought of you makes something vast and silver erupt from my wand."

"How do I get into your Department of Mysteries?"

"Why don't you come tame my dragon?"

"I don't know about Merlin's pants, but I'd love to get into yours!"

"Engorgio! Oh wait, I don't need magic to enlarge this."

"Firenze and I have a lot in common. We both have parts like a horse." *****

"Girls call me 'Aguamenti', because everytime they hear my name, they get wet."

"It's like a Portkey...once you touch it, it will take you somewhere you've never been before."

"The Sorting Hat says you should be in my house. Wait, what's that? It also says you should be in my bed."

"You don't have to say Luminos Maxima to turn me on."

"Want to learn how to speak Troll? I can get you grunting in no time." *****

Figures of Speech: dawn on

(2025 Words)

* * *

 **Extreme Flirting**

Hermione had no idea when it really had started, and she also did not know why it had started at all, all she knew was that it was extremely annoying, and sometimes also embarassing. There were days on which she just wished that Theodore Nott would vanish without a trace, not because she hated him, no, she had not reached that point yet... but if he was gone, a big problem of hers would be solved, and she at least would be able to walk through the hallways of Hogwarts without having him wolfwhistle at her at every opportunity.

Well, she sometimes really asked herself why Theodore was doing what he was doing, but her intelligence seemed useless in this case – she had no idea why he was hitting on her whenever their paths crossed, with pick up lines that had caused her to blush in a lovely shade of magenta when he had first done it.

Maybe it had been shortly after the summer holidays, when she had been on her way to Arithmancy class, at least she could remember that the sun had been shining brightly into the hallway as Nott stepped into her way and exclaimed:"Are you using the Confundus Charm or are you just naturally mind blowing, Granger?"

"What?" Had been all that had come from her mouth in this moment of surprise, and she had stared at the Slytherin, who had been grinning smugly at her.

"You heard me, Granger," he had winked, only to immediately add some more:"You don't have to say Luminos Maxima to turn me on."

Hermione had hurried to get away from him, slightly horrified about this scene, and she had seriously hoped that he had only done this because he had lost some silly bet with his other Slytherin friends.

Two days later, she had been proven wrong, unfortunately, and this time, Nott had not approached her in some abandoned hallway – no, she had been sitting in the library, with Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus, as they had to do a group assignment for Transfigurations.

Nott had walked up to the group with a confident grin and had spoken out loudly enough for everyone to hear:"I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies, Granger."

After that, he had left the library, and the boys had stared at Hermione in horror and disbelief. She had hurried to explain them that she had no idea why he was talking like this, and that he had done this before randomnly. They had looked soothed, but Hermione had not shared their feelings at all.

Right now, she was just hoping that Nott had had enough fun with her, and that he would not repeat this embarassing action.

Unfortunately, she learned that it was not over yet, and also that she had not yet seen, or better, heard, the worst things from Theo, the unofficial Hogwarts expert for sexism.

The next day, she was walking towards the library, alone, feeling the need to have another look at her Charms essay. She was still two corridors away from her destination as suddenly an all too familiar person appeared next to her, as if he had been following her.

"Nott, what the hell do you want?!" Hermione asked aggressively, hoping that he would go away if she only was repellent enough, but Theo only grinned happily.

"Oh Granger, how I love your fire... Why don't you come tame my dragon?"

Hermione stopped on the spot and turned sideways, towards him, glaring up at him as she exclaimed:"Your WHAT?!"

Theo wiggled his eyebrows as he gave her a dirty look, responding:"You know, Granger... Firenze and I have a lot in common. We both have parts like a horse."

Maybe she did not wanted to understand it... Anyways, Hermione was staring at him, unable to process what he was talking about. Obviously, she was showing this pretty openly, as Theo rolled his eyes, stepped closer to touch her hip and whispered huskily into her ear:"You know, Hagrid's not the only giant on campus."

"I... I don't understand...," Hermione stuttered insecurely, her face feeling extremely hot by now. "You only are a little bit above the average height!"

"Oh my, Granger, now I'm seriously wondering why everyone is calling you the most intelligent girl in the school! You know Platform Nine and Three Quarters? Well, I know something else with the exact same measurements," Theo chuckled, his breath tickling her ear and then Hermione's eyes followed one pointing finger. It directed her gaze downwards, and suddenly, it dawned on her. With wide eyes, she jumped backwards, a shocked gasp escaping her mouth as the books she had been carrying fell out of her arms.

"Why the hell are you telling me this?!"

"I only thought I'd inform you, honey... I heard you were a very curious girl. It's like a Portkey...once you touch it, it will take you somewhere you've never been before. Wanna try?" Theo's words alone made her shudder in slight disgust, but as she saw his grin, which was impossibly wider by now, it gave her the rest.

"Stop it!" She shrieked hysterically and hurried to gather her books while Theo seemed not that bothered by her reaction.

"Want to head to the Shrieking Shack? We could do some shrieking of our own. I mean, we could shriek together, you know!"

Hermione shook her head in refusal and started to walk away from Theo as fast as she could, though her legs were shaking. Before she turned the corner, she could hear him shouting behind her:"Oh Granger, please, I beg you, just tell me how do I get into your Department of Mysteries?"

After this more than disturbing encounter, Hermione had been unable to concentrate on her essay, and had therefore decided to get some fresh air. Even now she was still shivering slightly in shock, and from time to time, she would pinch herself into the sensitive skin on her forearm, just to check if she really hadn't dreamed this. She really was troubled by the fact that she seemed to be perfectly awake.

Over the next days, Hermione tried to avoid walking around the castle alone, and luckily, Harry and Ron provided enough occasions. The company of her two best friends seemed to keep Theo away, and Hermione really was happy about that.

However, her luck had to leave her eventually, or rather: she had to go seperate ways from Harry and Ron to walk to her Arithmancy class on Friday. And well, as if he had been stalking her, just waiting for this occasion, Theo appeared only a few minutes after she had parted from her two friends.

"Oi, Granger!" She heard Theo's voice behind her and immediately, the grip her fingers had on her bag was getting firmer, especially as her try to get away from him by walking faster failed.

"What?!"

"I don't know about Merlin's pants, but I'd love to get into yours!" Theo stated as he catched up with her and slung one arm around her hip, his fingers playing with the hem of her uniform jumper.

"Why should we?" Hermione asked, though she already had an idea what kind of an answer he would have for her.

"Because I want to get my basilisk into your Chamber of Secrets. And I also have an argument on my side, Granger! The Sorting Hat says you should be in my house. Wait, what's that? It also says you should be in my bed. What a coincidence, isn't it? Because well, you surely already heard about that, but girls call me 'Aguamenti', because everytime they hear my name, they get wet."

"Oh, really?" Hermione mumbled, her heart racing in her chest as she tried in vain to get away from Theo.

"Yes, Granger... I also heard that you are a skilled duelist - do you know the Petrificus Totalus spell? Because you make me stiff."

She could just prevent him from grabbing her hand to guide it towards his crotch with the words:"Engorgio! Oh wait, I don't need magic to enlarge this. Remember, nine and three quarters? It's a beast, really, but I heard you could handle things like that. Come on, I don't have an invisibility cloak, but do you think tonight I can visit your restricted section?"

"Don't you have any hobbies?!" Hermione cried in disgust and was now finally able to shove him away. "You surely could do something more useful in the time you waste to molest me with your ugly and disgusting claims!"

"Well, I actually do have some hobbies, Granger," Theo explained with a smug grin, and tried to touch her hair. "I do like Quidditch a lot, you know? Actually, ou look like a good Quidditch Player, honey. Want to ride my broomstick?"

Luckily, Professor Vector appeared in the hallway before Hermione had to think of a possible answer to Nott's question.

"Miss Granger, hurry, I don't want you of all people to be late for my class!" The woman smiled at Hermione and she smiled back, more than happy to be able to get away from Theo, who now had no force over her any more. Well, for now.

"What is it this time, Nott?" Hermione asked, a little bit of resignation swinging in her voice as Nott approached her when she left the ladies bathroom. The hallway was deserted, as lessons were going on at the moment. Really, she had spent hours thinking about a way to force him to stop with this, but unfortunately, she had not come to a solution.

"Just wanted to tell you, if I try hard enough, I can get a really big Patronus. All I have to do is think of happy things. And well, I admit it, lately, I've been whomping my willow thinking about you."

The tall Slytherin boy stepped closer to her while bluntly stating this, so close that his chest was nearly touching hers as he looked down at her.

"The thought of you makes something vast and silver erupt from my wand," Theo moaned into her ear and Hermione jumped, her face contorted in anger and disgust as she yelled:"Get away from me! You are simply repugnant!"

Today, she did not even care about the little bit of dignity she had left – she just ran away, her hair flying behind her as she turned the corners, and she only stopped when she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"A couple of nights with me and Moaning Myrtle will have to get a new nickname! How 'bout you and me go look for the Room of Requirement?" Theo suggested as he sat down next to her at the empty Gryffindor table, wearing his usual expression of dirty amusement, and this time, Hermione decided to change something, as she just did not wanted this to continue forever.

"Okay," she answered with a surprisingly straight face, a little bit of sexy flirt swinging in her voice as she gently placed her hand on his muscular chest and looked deeply into his eyes, licking her lips. "I'm not an Animagus but sometimes I can be a real animal. And you and your flirty lines did wake it."

Theo just stared at her, his eyes wide in surprise and shock as Hermione decided that it would not hurt if she just added a cherry on the whipped cream.

"Want to learn how to speak Troll? I consider myself a rather good teacher, so, I can get you grunting in no time."

To her utter amusement, Theo jumped up from the bench, his lips shivering before he stuttered:"I... I did not really... uhm... I mean... It was just fun... I never... I have never... I'll go..."

And with that, he was fleeing from the Great Hall, nearly stumbling over his own feet in the process. Therewhile, Hermione released a satisfied sigh and returned to eating her scrambled eggs with bacon, the food seemingly tasting much better now.


	29. HermioneOliver

Entry for **"Care of Magical Creatures"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about a first impression isn't usually the last impression. Min 300 words.

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** "You're going to want to see this.", Hogwarts (location)

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Oliver Wood

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** (dialogue) "Merlin was showing off when he created you."

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 9\. powerful

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Oliver Wood

HP Locations: Library

Wizarding Occupations: Magizoologist

(810 Words)

* * *

 **Different Sides**

Hermione had always prided herself with being rather free of prejudices, and that she rarely judged anybody by their outer appearance, but by the way they acted. Additionally, she always thought that she had a pretty good knowledge about first impressions, as she did not focus on the looks, but on other signs, as the body language and the way people acted subconsciously.

For years, she had been sure that she had a clear picture of Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

He was mostly friendly and polite when in a conversation, a powerful athlete and a skilled flyer, also extremely determined about his goals, though his sport mostly seemed to weigh more than his schoolwork, and she really wasn't all too sure about how intelligent he really was. Though of course she never just assumed that people were dumb only because they preferred to be athletes, focussing on the physical work rather than on the mental tasks waiting for them.

But still she just never thought that he would aim to be something else than a professional Quidditch player, and that he would only do enough to pass some N.E.W.T.s. And well, one single cliché was necessary: She assumed that someone like him could never like a girl that was as studious as she was, just because he was staying away from books in general.

However, one day, she was forced to change her opinion about him, rather drastically, actually.

One sunny afternoon, Hermione was in the library to do some research on a topic she had read about in Care of Magical Creatures. Breathing in the scent of old parchment and leather, she slowly walked between the rows of shelves, as if she was striding through a holy place.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she catched a glimpse of a familiar tall Gryffindor boy who disappeared in the row containing many books that were specialised on various complext creatures and were therefore a complicated read, even for Hermione.

You're going to want to see this, the small voice in the back of her head whispered, waking her curiousity and causing her fingers to tingle as they always did when she felt the urge to explore things.

Hermione followed him, asking herself why Oliver Wood of all people would go to the, or any, special section of the library. Hoping that he would not see her, she peered around the corner, her body hidden behind the shelf and saw Oliver taking a book into his huge hands.

"I know you're watching me, Granger," Oliver suddenly said calmly without looking up from the book, causing her to jump in shock nonetheless. A blush formed on her face as she slowly moved towards him, mumbling an apology.

"You look oddly surprised about seeing me here," Oliver grinned and Hermione gulped before answering honestly:"Uhm, yeah, a little bit... never thought you were much into academic topics..."

"Actually, that is what everybody seems to think about me," the Gryffindor keeper sighed, and Hermione bit her lip, hoping that she had not insulted him. "But well, I guess that's my own fault, as Quidditch obviously is my most prominent interest. And also the girls are not that impressed when you stop talking about broomsticks and flying tricks only to change the topic to ask them if they are interested in Magizoology. Tried that once, it was a date killer. They don't want to hear about my plans to become a Magizoologist after my Quidditch career... I mean, if any team should take me."

Hermione raised one eyebrow and before she could stop herself she told him:"Then they were not worthy your attention. Quidditch is your passion, and so is Magizoology, obviously. Both fields are part of your personality, and if girls find it boring if you talk about it, then they don't seem to be interested in you that much. To be honest, I would listen to you, no matter if you were talking about Quidditch strategies or about taking care of unicorns."

"Merlin really was showing off when he created you," Oliver smiled charmingly, and Hermione found herself blushing while she giggled slightly. Wait – was he really flirting with her?! Was she flirting too?! "You are intelligent, understanding, and see people like they are... well, at least if they show all of their facettes to you. I should date you."

During the last statement, he winked, the corners of his lips still turned upwards, and Hermione asked herself if he had really meant this serious.

"How about we have some tea later? I know a nice little spot by the Black Lake," Oliver suggested and Hermione's heart jumped in excitement as she nodded, barely thinking about it, as her head was wonderfully blank.


	30. HermioneVincent Crabbe

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(plot/action) Getting a tattoo with/of/for a spouse/girlfriend/boyfriend

(dialogue) "I love you." / "I love you more." / "Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love."

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 15\. all

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Vincent Crabbe

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Vincent Crabbe

Charmed Prompts: (Word) Tattoo; (Title) I've got you under my skin

(290 Words)

* * *

 **I've Got You Under My Skin**

Many people thought that Vincent Crabbe was not the most intelligent person, or that he was showing much emotion or affection towards other people.

Well, the part with the intelligence maybe was right, though this did not meant that he was completely useless. Hermione had never felt like she was unable to converse with her boyfriend, they had enough topics they could discuss about, and he sometimes even showed interest in things that she was reading about.

And well, she also had to admit that he sometimes found it difficult to express his feelings, but never had she felt like he did not give her the attention she deserved. Maybe he did not always do the usual things, like giving her flowers or writing her letters... but still, he sometimes did things that showed her how much he loved her, and she did not feel like he was a worse person at all, only because he was different.

"So? What do you think?" Vincent asked Hermione as he showed her his upper arm, a proud grin on his face. Hermione looked up at him and smiled, whispering:"You are crazy. This is cute, really, but crazy."

It was only a small tattoo, but the "H+V" had enough meaning for her, and she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I am glad you like it, I just wanted to do something unusual... I love you," Vincent grinned and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you more."

"Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love," Vincent grinned and Hermione giggled happily.


	31. HermioneKingsley

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** helpful, tickle, Hermione/Kingsley

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** "I can't hold it back any longer.", punch (action)

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Kingsley

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** (emotion/feeling) Optimistic; (emotion/feeling) Comforted

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 3\. express

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Kingsley

Wizarding Occupations: Minister of Magic; Ministry of Magic Employee

Charmed Prompts: (Scenario) Being taken off a project you put most of the work into

(690 Words)

* * *

 **A Different Kind of Minister**

Kingsley Shacklebolt was proud that he had always stayed on the ground, even though he was the Minister of Magic and inherited a lot of political power in the wizarding world. He was more than happy that he had never forget his friends and allies from the past, those with whom he had fought for a better world, and the people who had supported him during his career, and that he had always given his best to return possible favours. Also, it had always been important to him to keep in contact with the people in the lower positions at the ministry, as this would always remind him that he had once been a normal auror too.

And on this day, he was once again able to support someone who had helped him on his way to the top – Hermione Granger.

Normally, the young woman did not need any help, she as self-assured and extremely good in her job, but well, in the end, she was "just" a employee, there were people who were standing above her in the ranks, and those people did not necessarely see her qualities.

Her boss unfortunately was one of these people. Kingsley knew that this man was giving Hermione a hard time, that he was always handing important tasks to another colleague, seemingly becaue he was jealous about how intelligent Hermione was and because he felt threatened by her. This man did not wanted her to give any chance to show that she was really good at her job while being younger than him and also a woman.

Sometimes, Kingsley wished that he could do something helpful for her, but he really had no reason to take this man off his post, because after all, he was doing his job well, no matter how he distributed tasks to the personnel in his departement.

Well, it was time for this feeling again as he walked by Hermione's open office door and saw her punching a stack of papers that was towering on her desk, causing the papers to fly everywhere. He hurried to get inside her office and closed the door, knowing that she would surely feel only worse if anybody saw her in this state.

Tears of anger were shimmering in her and she was shaking as she stared at Kingsley, who just walked over and hugged her. Immediately, she started to sob, and it took a little bit longer to comfort her.

"What is going on? What did he do this time?" He asked calmly and patted her shoulder as she wiped tears and make-up off her face.

"He... he just took me off this project about elf rights! I have been working my ass off for the last months, I worked overtime, I barely slept... He knew all that, and he knew how important this project was to me, and he just hands it to Wilson! AGAIN! I refrained from expressing my thoughts about this in the past, but I can't hold it back any longer now! He is a goddamn sexist, and biased!" Hermione exclaimed, her breathing calming down. She was still feeling angry, but as always, Kingsley's presence was soothing her.

Kingsley breathed in and out deeply, before answering:"I really wished I could do more for you... I cannot take him off his post, you know that, but I can do something else. We are planning a campaign for more tolerance about elves and werewolves and I feel like you would be the right person to lead it. Alone. Nobody who can spoil your work or take the credit for anything. How does that sound?"

Immediately, Hermione's face lit up and an air of optimism arose as she hugged Kingsley, whispering:"Thank you, thank you, so much... I will not disappoint you, I swear..."

He grinned widely and tickled her so she would jump back.

"Don't hug your minister," he winked. "And I have a lot of trust in your skills, Hermione. Show them how good you are."


	32. HermioneColin

Entry for **"Fairytales"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about an intense curiosity. Min 300 words

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Colin Creevy

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 2\. accident

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(object) Box of Chocolates

(word) Betrothed

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Colin Creevy

Alliterating Phrases: 'Bated Breath'; 'Daydream'; 'Half-Hearted'; 'Head over Heels' ; 'Picture Perfect'

(570 Words)

* * *

 **Ashamed**

Colin had no idea why he was so fascinated about Hermione, and craved every single bit of information about her life that he could get. He had been in love head over heels before, and he hadn't turned into a stalker back then... It really scared him a little bit that he kept searching through the Daily Prophet and other wizarding news, always hoping to see a report about her somewhere – or about how her partner had had an accident.

Of course he knew that she was betrothed to Ron, and that she loved him, and Colin knew that he should just be happy for her and move on, but he couldn't do anything about his hope that their picture perfect would be destroyed.

Then, one day, rumours started to spread in Diagon Alley and soon reached his ears – people whispered that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were having a major crisis.

Upon hearing this, he had stared into the air with bated breath, as it was as if his daydreams had finally come true...

He wanted to know everything about it, and this urge caused him to feel extremely restless. After pacing around in his flat for some hours, he finally decided to just go and visit Hermione, as a old friend.

Only a few minutes later, he was out the door and apparated to the small cottage Hermione and Ron were living in together – though Ron, if the rumours were true, had moved to the Burrow now.

A box of chocolates in his hand, Colin knocked and only a few seconds later, the door flew open, but Hermione immediately seemed to calm down as she saw that it was Colin who was standing there. Her face fell, and than she gave him a half-hearted smile as he offered her the chocolates and told her:"I thought that maybe you could need a friend."

"That's nice of you, Colin. Come in, I have some tea ready."

She definitely sounded sad and she looked as if she had been crying lately, and it took Colin a lot of will to keep himself from immediately asking her some of the questions that were burning under his nails.

Instead, he followed her inside and into the living room, where they settled down on the couch and Hermione asked:"Everybody is talking about it, am I right?"

"Uhm... yes," Colin admitted, his heart pumping hard in his chest as he watched Hermione pouring some tea into a cup she had conjured. He really wanted to ask her how true these rumours were, and if that meant that she and Ron were through... or at least he wanted to know how bad the damage to their relationship was. However, Hermione didn't really seem to be in the mood to talk about what had really happened between Ron and her – something that was tormenting Colin even more. All he wanted were answers, but he knew that it wouldn't do him and Hermione good to rush her to talk about everything.

As he watched Hermione, who was staring quietly at her fingers, he wondered what he'd become. He was supposed to be here as a friend, offering Hermione his support, but instead, he was here because he was just too curious, and also obsessed. In this moment, Colin was more than ashamed about himself.


	33. HermioneDolohov

Entry for **"Fairytales"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Extra Credit Task:** Write a story that subverts the fairytale stereotype of women being saved by men, and have women save women - or better yet, have a woman save herself. Min 200 words

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** cough, chuckle, Hermione/Antonin Dolohov

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Antonin Dolohov

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(emotion/feeling) Provocative

(title) She's The Man

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"**

 **Prompt:** 5\. adult

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Antonin Dolohov

Charmed Prompts:

(Object) Mirror

(Word) Angel

(Word) Martini

(Action) Breaking someone's neck

(Action) Throwing a body out of a window

(Action) Smashing a mirror

(Action) Smashing a bottle over someone's head

(Action) Grabbing someone by the neck

Household Prompts: Doorbell

! Warning for violence!

(960 Words)

* * *

 **She's The Man**

Antonin had never seen a woman like Hermione Granger. She was barely an adult with her sweet twenty years, but she already had seen the worst sides of life, and that had changed her massively. Once, she had been a sweet teenager who had went to save the wizarding world with her two friends Potter and Weasley, but today, she was left alone by everyone.

All the horrors they had seen had torn them apart eventually, and she was at the bottom when he found her. However, he was more than surprised to see that she didn't need any saving at all – no, she was taking matters into her own hands. She had turned into an angel of wrath, and she knew that she needed just that to save herself from staying down low – revenge. To show them that they themselves had woken the evil inside of her by shoving her away was what she wanted, and that she was rising like a phoenix from the ash, no matter what they had done to her.

Antonin had no idea what she was going to do, but the provocative smile she gave him told him that it would be worth watching it, and so he followed her into the building in which Potter and Weasley were sharing a flat at the moment. As the two walked up the stairs, she harshly commanded him to illusionate himself, and she had him swear that he would do nothing, that he would just watch and not disturb her.

It really made him wonder why she was not drawing her wand when they reached their destination and she ringed the doorbell, a false, sweet smile on her lips.

Weasley looked extremely surprised when he opened the door and saw Hermione, and she used this surprise moment to her advantage – before he could do anything, she jumped forwards and grabbed him by the neck with a grip that looked stronger than anything Antonin had thought she was capable of. One hand covered Weasley's mouth, preventing him to make a noise to possibly warn Potter, and only a second later, she used her grip to break Weasley's neck in one swift move that looked alarmingly trained.

Hermione chuckled, being a little bit out of breath, and let go of the redhead, whose body hit the ground and the noise of the impact alarmed Potter.

"Ron? Everything alright?"

Hermione turned and Antonin could see how her eyes, which were gleaming oddly, searched the small hallway and then she grabbed a decorative bottle from an old wooden console, threw the flowers away and made a huge step forwards as Potter came into the hallway.

His eyes were wide as he saw Hermione, who took a swing and smashed the bottle over the boy who had once saved the whole wizarding world. Fragments were flying around, some of them even briefly cutting Hermione's skin, but unfortunately, this did not knock Potter out – he just staggered backwards, momentarily disorientated.

"Surprised to see me?" Hermione exclaimed angrily as she followed him and landed a few well aimed punches in his face. "You probably thought that you'd never see me again?! That you could just leave me alone and I would never be able to come back again?! Well, look who is back!"

Another punch broke Potter's nose, blood was shooting out of his nostrils and he coughed, obviously overwhelmed by the raw strength and also hate Hermione displayed towards him.

"You think that I am a nobody without you, the great Harry Potter?" Hermione screamed as her knee flew upwards and landed in his groin. "I never needed you two! I don't need anybody to rescue me!"

Suddenly, Potter reached upwards and grabbed her by the shoulders. He seemed to be mobilising his last reserves to wrangle with her, he had his teeth gritted together as he stared into her eyes, fighting for his life. Antonin could see his fear more than clearly, and also the recognition that this was not the Hermione Granger he had grown up with anymore.

Though Potter was taller than her, Hermione eventually managed to overpower him and with a horrible shattering noise, she drove Potter backwards into a nearby mirror, smashing it with the man's body, who released a scream of pain.

Blood covered the remains of the mirror as Hermione pulled him back and threw him to the floor with a vicious laugh, sweat shining on her forehead as she breathed:"This is way too easy."

Antonin knew that expression on her face, and it really turned him on a little bit – it was pure bloodlust, and it was driving the young, beautiful woman as she grabbed a rather huge shard of glass and stabbed Potter into the chest several times, releasing angry screams every time she brought it down.

When she finally was done, she was breathing heavily, kneeling in a pool of blood, but she looked satisfied, and Antonin disillusioned himself so she could see him smiling at her.

"I want everyone to see what he was become now," Hermione grinned and wiped a sweaty strand of brown hair out of her face as she stood up, closing her other hand around Potter's wrist. She dragged him through the small living room towards the open window, where she had to ask Antonin for his assistance only this once. Together, they heaved the dead man up and shoved him through the window. With a last shove, the man went falling towards the pavement and Hermione cheered wickedly as she grabbed Antonin's hand and they disapparated on the spot, not hearing the shocked screams of the people on the street any more.


	34. HermioneDennis

Entry for **"Myths and Legends"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write a Mermaid!AU for any canon character. However, instead of writing them as benevolent creatures, write them as the Myth writes them: as being dangerous to man above water. Min 700 Words.

 **Extra Prompts:** Use at least two. Use all of them for a bonus 20 points!

(dialogue) "Do you know what that means? I always win."

(dialogue) All my life you've been there. You never left me. I can't leave you."

(dialogue) "I'm a damsel; I'm in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day."

(plot line) Someone having an imaginary friend

(word) Danger

(word) Worship

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Dennis Creevy

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(title) Beauty and the Beast

(dialogue) "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter."

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 999\. young

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Gold) Common Welsh Green; **Challenge:** Set your story in the country of Wales.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Dennis Creevy

Alliterating Phrases: 'Crystal Clear'; 'Dare-Devil'; 'Give up the Ghost'; Jump for Joy; 'Have a Heart'; 'Mere Mortals'; 'Slowly but Surely'; 'Through Thick and Thin'; 'Tough Times'; 'Wonders of the World'

Verbs: argue; blow; splash; wade; sink; slosh; roll; float; whirl

Charmed Prompts: (word) Memory; (word) Surprise

Words Instead of Said: panted; jibe

(1110 Words)

* * *

 **Beauty and the Beast**

"All my life you've been there. You never left me. I can't leave you," Dennis exclaimed as he walked along the Walisian shore, the cold, salty wind blowing in his face. To everyone watching him, he was merely speaking to the raging waves, but in his mind, he was not alone. No, Dennis never felt alone, because Colin would always be with him, wherever he went. His parents had not been concerned about their son's imaginery friend, who he claimed was his dead twin, when he was younger, but now, he was nearly an adult, and they had told him to finally give up this ghost, and grow up, something that had greatly disturbed him.

Colin had told him that they were right, that he couldn't be with him forever... but Dennis did not yet feel ready to let go.

And so, he was here at the shore now, fleeing from everybody because he wanted to be able to talk to Colin without everybody looking at him as if he was a freak.

"Dennis, it is okay. I know, we've been through thick and thin together, and I was there for you when you had tough times, but I cannot be with you forever, and you know that," Colin answered, his voice soft against the raging wind. Tears filled Dennis' eyes and he searched for Colin's face, which was a mirror of his', and sniffed:"But I feel so much safer when you're with me..."

"I know... but I am just holding you back in the end!" Colin argued with an urgent tone in his voice, while the tears started to run down Dennis' cheeks. "It is time to give up this safety, because only then, you will be able to explore all the wonders of the world. Don't hold on to me too much, Dennis. It is okay, really, I am not mad. I know that I will always be a happy memory to you, and that is all I want. And Dennis, you're not such a dare devil that you would need me to save you."

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, Dennis nodded sadly, and with every step he took, he could feel the distance between Colin and himself increasing. It did hurt, and it was as if a heavy weight was settling down on his shoulders, but still he knew that this was the right thing to do, even though it seemed so difficult, and he was already missing his best friend.

His emotions where whirling around inside of him, and he kept walking, hoping that he would be able to calm down eventually.

As his eyes were wandering over the ocean, he suddenly saw something that pushed everything that had happened earlier into the background – there was something in the water.

Never had he seen a creature like this before, but of course he immediately recognised that it was a mermaid around whose body the ocean was washing.

Colin stared at her in immediate worship, as he had never seen something so beautiful before. Her long, brown hair was flowing over her shoulders, covering her bare upper body. She had flawless, smooth skin that seemed to shimmer greenish; her slender body ended in a long, green fishtail, of which the end seemed to be stuck between two large rocks.

The way her face was contorted in a mixture of pain, anger and panic did not spoil her beauty at all, and even the curses she spat out could not destroy the image of pure beauty and grace.

Dennis walked towards her slowly but surely, barely feeling it as the cold water started to splash around his ankles.

"Hello," he exclaimed as he waded through the waves, and she looked up in surprise, her brown eyes widening. "You look a lot like a damsel in distress."

"I'm a damsel; I'm in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day," she responded rather harshly, her hands pulling at the lower end of her tail while she watched him coming closer.

"But it doesn't look much like you can handle this! It is crystal clear that you won't be getting out of this situation without help."

A sigh like a faint breeze escaped her rosy lips as Dennis finally reached her and was able to free her tail rather quickly, with one sharp pull. Though she had been so reluctant to let him help her earlier, she nonetheless smiled gratefully at him – something that caused his heart to jump in joy, and he immediately blushed, feeling extremely honoured that she was having a heart and showed gratitude towards a mere mortal like him.

"Thank you," she panted, sending jolts of electricty through his body as she took his hand, their fingers intertwining as she sank a little bit deeper into the waves and gently pulled him with her. The water was already sloshing against his chest when he woke from his trance and realised that she was heading for the open water and that his feet were only barely touching the sandy ground underneath him. Only now did he sense the danger and he tried to free his hand from hers in alert, but her formerly so smooth grip had become iron, and her smile was not that friendly anymore as well.

"What... wait... I can't walk here anymore...," he panicked, and a rather big wave rolled over him, causing him to cough out some water. The salty water was burning in his eyes, causing them to tear.

"Do you know what that means? I always win," she jibed, her soft voice suddenly hard and unforgiving, just as her grip. "Human beings, never have I seen one of you that was not fooled by my beauty... And now you are going to join them."

"Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter," Dennis screamed with the last air that he had left in his lungs, but she just shook her head, her hair floating on the surface of the water, sinking and rising with the tide.

"But it is my nature," she whispered with a wide smile. "I am the beauty that has to show you humans that the beast can be hidden behind it. And I am damned to do so until on one day, a soul will be able to see the danger behind the beauty."

With one strong pull, she forced Dennis underneath the surface, and no matter how much he struggled against her, he was not able to break free.


	35. HermioneCedric

Entry for **"Divination"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about an enormous change to someone's life. Min 700 words

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Cedric Diggory

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** (dialogue) "I will love you until the last rose dies." / "But one is fake." / "And, therefore, will never die."

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 23\. anxiety

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Cedric Diggory

Charmed Prompts: 

(Action) Enjoying a bubble bath

(Action) Falling asleep at your desk

(Action) Kissing someone on the neck

(Action) Kissing someone on the forehead

(Action) Waking up screaming after a dream

(Word) Dream

(Word) Flowers

(Object) Letter opener

(Object) Sponge

(Dialogue) "Love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured."

(1250 Words)

* * *

 **Nothing Stays As It Is**

"I wished you wouldn't have to go," Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back against her boyfriend Cedric, deeply inhaling the scent of their vanilla bubble bath. Cedric chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss on her neck as he ran a sponge up her arm, squeezing some of the warm water onto her skin as he answered:"You will be working the whole weekend. I know you, Mione, you won't even notice that I am gone until I come back on Sunday evening."

"That sounds awfully like I don't care if you're here or not," she mumbled unhappily, but Cedric did not seem to be bothered that much, as he responded:"Love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured. And well, though I cannot explain it, I never felt like you are not loving me just because you are so focussed on your work that you forget to give me a kiss."

"You just said this randomnly because you wanted to prove that you've read my last book more than briefly," Hermione giggled, her cheeks red as Cedric hummed approvingly and started to reign more kisses over her neck, his hands starting to wander.

The next morning, Hermione was woken by the smell of freshly brewed tea and a soft kiss that landed on her forehead. Cedric was sitting on the edge of the bed, a loving smile on his lips as he gestured towards the tablet with tea and croissants that he had placed on his side of the bed. Additionally, there stood a huge vase with beautiful roses on her nightstand – the flowers Cedric would give to her whenever he had to go on a business trip. As if he had to apologise for that – Hermione and Cedric were both working hard, and they also understood each other very well, so it never had been a problem to them when one of them was spending time away from home to help his or her career.

"I already miss you," Hermione admitted and pulled him down to her, her arms slung around his neck. They kissed softly, and Cedric looked her into the eyes deeply as he whispered:"I will love you until the last rose dies, Hermione Granger."

"But one is fake," Hermione frowned, throwing her boyfriend a sceptic look.

"And, therefore, will never die," Cedric explained, causing Hermione to blush slightlyas she responded:"You're so sweet it should be forbidden."

"I know, but well, that is exactly why you love me. And because I am the only one who volunatirely bought a S.P.E.W. badge from you."

"You only did that because you wanted to have an excuse to flirt with me," Hermione commented and Cedric grinned mischievously as he declared:"Well, that was not my only intention..."

Suddenly, he looked at the watch he wore around his wrist and sighed:"I have to go, or I'll miss my portkey... I love you so much."

"I love you too... Be careful."

Cedric kissed her deeply one last time before standing up and leaving the bedroom. A minute later, Hermione could hear him leaving the house, and she sighed sadly as she propped herself up in her bed to reach for the tea.

After finishing her little breakfast in bed, she went to the bathroom to take a shower before settling down in her little office to continue working on her newest book.

As Cedric had predicted, she missed him less when she was working, and she also barely noticed how fast the time seemed to be flowing by. When she looked up from her parchment, it already was midnight, but she just could not stop – she had just reached an important point in the current chapter and she absolutely never stopped then, as she always feared that she could forget her point.

So she continued to write, ignoring how she was getting more and more tired. Her eyelids were getting heavier with every word her quill scribbled onto the parchment and eventually, they closed. Before she could react, Hermione was overwhelmed by sleep and slowly, her head fell forwards until her forehead came to rest on the parchment as she slipped into the land of dreams.

Hours later, she jerked awake, screaming in panic while her arms were punching into the air all around her.

"No, Cedric!"

Her right hand hit a stack of parchments and sent them flying to the ground, together with the old letter opener of her father. The loud noise seemed to rip Hermione out of the nightmare she had had completely.

She tried to calm herself down with deep, steady breaths while her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she thought that it would cause her ribcage to break open. Though the dream was over, she still felt extreme anxiety pulsing through her veins and her knees were so weak that she had to sit down again, but not before she had opened the window to allow the cool night air to fill the room and sooth her.

It had been a horrible nightmare, really, and she did not dare to close her eyes as she was afraid of seeing the scene again – of seeing Cedric die again. In this moment, she wished that he was there to embrace her and tell her that everything was okay, and it really feared her a little bit that he of course was not there. Maybe she should just try to contact him via the floo network...

Nodding to herself, she had already got up when she suddenly heard the hoot of an owl from the window. Turning around, she felt her stomach drop as she saw that it was a foreign owl with only a small note in its beak. It was maybe three in the morning, so it had to be an emergency and therefore her hands were shaking as she hurried to take the note from the owl.

When she read the words that had been scribbled down very fast, she felt as if something had hit her in the stomach with full force, knocking the air out of her.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _your boyfriend Mr. Diggory was brought to St. Mungos an hour ago with severe injuries. It is my sad duty to inform you that he did not survive._

 _My condolences_

 _Healer Thompson_

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't cry. She couldn't think of anything, her mind was just blank as she read the letter again and again, not able to take in the words that were written black on white on the parchment. This could not be true... Cedric couldn't be gone, no... they surely had mistaken him for someone else...

But when she had calmed down and had been able to take the Floo network to get to the St. Mungos, she had to realise that it was bitter reality. A healer had brought her into a small room, in which Cedric had been laying on a bed, his skin as white as the sheets. When she had kissed him, he had felt cold against her lips, and it was as if her own warmth was being taken away.

Her life had been thrown out of its track, and she was barely able to handle it.


	36. HermioneDudley

Entry for **"Divination"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Extra Credit** **Task:** _Write about making a difficult choice._ Min 500 words

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Dudley Dursley

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** (action) Meeting the parents

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 995\. worry

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Dudley Dursley

Wizarding Occupations: Trainee Healer

Muggle Occupations: Game Designer

HP Locations: Privet Drive 4

(1140 Words)

* * *

 **Meeting the Dursleys**

To Hermione, it was more than odd to be in a relationship with Dudley Dursley, the cousin of her best friend Harry. When she had first met Dudley in a coffee shop in London, she had not known that the tall, muscular man with the blonde hair and slightly crooked, but still friendly smile was related to Harry at all. She had of course met Dudley before, briefly, at Kings Cross, but that had been many years ago and Dudley had changed a lot since then, so much that she had really not recognised him.

Later it turned out that he had remembered her but had not wanted to tell her who she was from the beginning because he had feared that she might turn down his offer to drink another coffee together should she learn that he was Harry's cousin, who had formerly bullied the wizard.

Hermione really was glad that she had not recognised him from the start, as she then would have missed how nice Dudley was by now – he really had changed a lot, not only in physical terms, but also in personality.

Harry and Ron had been more than shocked when Hermione had introduced her new boyfriend to them after a dozen wonderful dates, and it had taken them some time to warm up with Dudley and deal with the thought that he was now the new man in Hermione's life, but she was happy that they had given him the chance to show that he was not the bully any more.

Since Dudley had moved out of his parent's house with eighteen, he had lost a lot of weight, as his mother had no opportunity to stuff him with cake any more, and overall he really was not a mummy's child any more. For him, it really had been revolutionary what he had done, a late rebellion against his parents, as he had not aimed to follow in his father's footsteps. No, instead Dudley had choosen a job that he had interest in, and he really did it with passion and motivation, no matter how much his father would criticise him and tell him that game designer was not a proper occupation for his son. They only had brief contact anymore, a letter here, a christmas or birthday card there.

Telling Harry this had earned him a lot of sympathy points, and now, half a year after Hermione and Dudley had started to date, the two cousins were getting along rather good.

But life once again had something in hand to disturb the peace that had settled in Dudley's and Hermione's life – one day, he had received a letter from his parents, asking him if he could come home for some tea and a talk that would help them communicate with each other more.

At first, Dudley had been against it, but Hermione had talked him into it with the argument that family was important, no matter what had happened in the past, and that maybe one day he would regret it should he not answer and at least hear what they had to say. It really had taken her a lot of time to convince him, as he really thought that they just did not understand him. He hated how low their tolerance was, and that they had not supported him when he had decided to become a games designer, and that they had also been the reason why his first love had broken up with him – she had been the target of Petunia's constant criticism and one day, she had not been able to take it any more.

Dudley feared that they could ruin his life once again if he allowed them to come back in, and it had taken many days for him until he was able to decide if he was going or not. During these days, he had debated with himself, turning the topic over and over.

When Hermione had promised to join him, he had finally agreed, and now they were standing in front of Privet Drive 4, holding hands, not knowing what was awaiting them.

One thing Hermione did worry about was how Mr. and Mrs. Dursley would react when they saw her – she was pretty sure that they had not changed their anti-magic regards since they last saw Harry, and even though she was muggleborn, she was still a witch too.

With that thought in mind, she was not all too surprised to see the extremely sceptic look on the faces of Dudley's parents as he introduced her to them during a rather awkward welcoming. The two obviously remembered her name and that she had something to do with Harry Potter, and when they settled in the living room and started to talk about Dudley's living conditions, it became clear that his parents really did still think the same.

"So... Hermione. What do you do for your living?" Mr. Dursley asked, obviously expecting to hear that she was unemployed – Hermione frowned internally about his prejudices.

"I am a trainee healer," she answered after taking a sip of tea, only to receive questioning glances from the two older Dursleys.

"Healer? Is this some esotheric nonsense?" Petunia responded sharply and Hermione could feel Dudley tensing next to her as he replied in her place:"No, mother. A healer is a wizarding doctor, and Hermione is really talented. I broke my wrist when I fell this winter and she healed it within a second."

Hermione could literally see that Petunia's dislike towards Hermione was increasing with every single word that was related to magic, and her face darkened when Dudley explained that they had moved together lately, living only a few minutes away from Diagon Alley. Dudley was the opposite of his parents by now – he was fascinated by magic, now that he was 'allowed' to express his own opinion, and he would get excited whenever Hermione took him with her to visit the wizarding shopping street.

When Dudley let it slip how awesome he would find it if, should Hermione and he have a baby, his child would be a wizard or witch, Petunia obviously had enough – her cup fell from her hand and she jumped into a standing position, an angry expression on her face:"Dudley, I tried to be tolerant, but there is no way I will ever be able to accept that you want to spend your life with... _her_!"

Looking back, Hermione knew that Dudley was oddly relieved that his mother had taken the decision if he wanted to have more contact with them again from him – after that statement, Hermione and he had left Privet Drive 4 without another word, and he had never gone back ever since.


	37. HermioneAnthony Goldstein

Entry for **"Arithmancy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about someone who is really lucky. Min 400 words.

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Anthony Goldstein

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 4\. adjust

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(object) Lingerie

(emotion/feeling) Passionate

Entry for **"Hopscotch"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:** "Would you stop looking at me?", stand (word), Cornish Pixie (creature), scowl (word)

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Anthony Goldstein

Wizarding Occupations: Spell Registrator

(500 Words)

* * *

 **Lucky**

Maybe it was only Anthony's personal feeling, or he really was floating on a rather big wave of luck today.

When he had visited his favourite coffee shop before going to work, he had learned that he was the one millionst customer this year, and had received a one hundred Pounds voucher, and also the coffee and the blueberry muffin he had been buying in that moment had been for free.

Only a few minutes later, when he had arrived at the Ministry, where he worked as a Spell Registrator, he had heard that he had won the grand prize of the Ministry-intern contest – he had guessed the amount of Cornish Pixies, which had broken out from the Departement for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and had terrorised the whole Ministry, correct. Many of his colleagues had scowled at him, and he couldn't blame them really – who wouldn't be disappointed if they had missed the opportunity to win a trip to the Bahamas?! He really couldn't wait to tell his girlfriend.

However, these angry stares hadn't been able to spoil his mood, as he was already so high above the ground in luck that there was no way to pull him down.

And well, to put some icing on top of this already wonderful day, his girlfriend Hermione had decided to surprise him too.

But, as he had been allowed to go home earlier, he first was surprising her, as she was still preparing her surprise. His eyes were wide open as he stood in the hallway, and Hermione jumped at his sight, just adjusting the black lace lingerie she was wearing.

"Anthony! Would you stop looking at me? I am not ready yet!" she exclaimed, her voice a little bit higher than normal as she grabbed a dress from the couch and wanted to slip it on, but Anthony, grinning like mad, stepped forwards and hugged her from behind.

"So, what kind of conspiracy have you been planning?" He breathed against her ear and placed a few soft kisses on her neck.

Hermione sighed in defeat as she realised that her suprise just didn't go as planned, and that she would have to deal with that now. Turning around, she slung her arms around his neck and answered:"Just a small meal and a little... well, message for you."

"Will you scold me for having forgotten to take the garbage downstairs this morning?"

"No... it is something different. Something that is a lot better," she winked and leaned forwards to whisper:"We're having a baby."

"Wh-what?" Anthony stuttered, not sure that he had understood her right, but as she nodded, a wide smile on her face, he started to grin. "We're pregnant?"

"Yes," Hermione squeaked happily and Anthony pulled her towards him to engage her into a passionate kiss, feeling slightly overwhelmed about all the great things that had happened today.


	38. HermionePadma

Entry for **"Arithmancy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Extra Credit Task:** Write about someone whose luck takes a turn for the worse. Max 1000 words.

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Padma

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Padma/Hermione, "You keep doing that and I'll fall asleep.", puddle

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(emotion/feeling) Elated

(emotion/feeling) Frisky

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 998\. yesterday

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Padma

(380 Words)

* * *

 **Not The Typical Ravenclaw**

Hermione had been inwardly elated when she had been paired with Padma Patil for a Charms assignment. Knowing her twin sister Parvati, Hermione had been rather sure that Padma, as a Ravenclaw, was one of the best partners she could get, and she had been feeling extremely motivated about that assignment. Harry and Ron were her friends, of course, but sometimes, they really were annoying partners when it came to classes.

So, therefore she was frisky when she walked into the library with all her books and ideas in mind. Padma was already waiting for her, but she did not really look like she was sharing Hermione's feelings about their cooperation. In fact, she looked like she was not completely there – she was holding her head with a pained expression, and glared at Hermione when she placed her books on the table a little bit too loud.

"Hey," Hermione greeted her with a friendly smile as she sat down opposite to her. "I already thought about what we could do, and maybe we should start with explaining the historical backgrounds, I think it would be interesting to learn how..."

"You keep doing that and I'll fall asleep," Padma interrupted her, an annoyed expression on her face. "Really, Granger, we had a party yesterday evening and I would appreciate it if you would just do your work while being quiet. Every single word you're babbling just makes my headache worse, do you get it? Just work, and don't think about bothering me with that shit, I just want an Acceptable. If you'll excuse me, I'll go and get some sleep now."

Hermione looked at her in surprise, as if Padma had just grabbed her books to throw them into a puddle. Padma really was the last person from whom she would have expected such a behaviour, and she had to swallow a huge amount of hot anger down as she realised that she would probably have to do some nightshifts if she wanted to have this finished and done properly by the due date.

Obviously, not all Ravenclaws were workaholics, and she had just gotten the one that was completely uninterested in working together.

Great.


	39. HermioneSanguini

Entry for **"Alchemy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** This weeks task will be to write about immortality. I want you to write about a character who realizes how precious life is because they cannot die. Be creative. Min 300 words.

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Sanguini

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(title) When [insert name] Met [insert name]

(object) Cherubs

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 988\. wizard

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Gold) Amarillo Lestoat; **Challenge:** Write about a friendship with a vampire.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Sanguini

Various Prompts – Secret Diary of a Call Girl: (word) Angel; (word) Powerful; (word) Experience; (word) Exclusive; (word) Depressing; (word) Conversation; (word) Moonlight; (word) Slave; (word) Lucky; (word) Scared

Charmed Prompts: (Word) Miracle; (Word) Curse

(730 Words)

* * *

 **When Sanguini Met Hermione**

Sanguini still remembered more than vividly when he had last seen her. Of course, she wouldn't remember, because she couldn't – it had been centuries ago, and she had been reborn, and with rebirth, all memories of the person's old life were wiped away. Only sometimes, they would be able to remember something from the past, but only as a distant feeling, not as a picture.

It was as if rebirth had made her even more beautiful, and when he had first seen her again, standing there in the moonlight, crying over the cherubs that had been supposed to be decorations for her wedding day, he had nearly fainted. The odds of finding her in this wide world, just at the moment when she was as old as she had been when he had lost her, they were so small that he had given up his hopes long ago.

To his suprise, she had not been scared at all when he had come closer to reveal his presence to her. In fact, for a short moment, he had been sure that he had seen a spark of recognition in her brown eyes.

He had gained her trust by showing her that he was not an evil being most of the time, and that he had learned to control his powerful animalistic drives over the centuries, and slowly, they had built up a fine bond. Their conversations gave Sanguini the feeling of being a normal wizard, even though this feeling would only last for a few hours, but that was more than enough for him.

She sometimes called his existence a miracle, and from time to time, she told him how she thought that he was lucky to be able to make all these stunning experiences. Most of the time, he would only change the topic, as he did not really wanted to talk about this.

However, one day, he thought that it was time to tell her the truth, about everything, because he had begun to feel that she started to desire something dangerous. She wanted to become a vampire too, because she was just too curious about all the places she would be able to visit, as she thought that she would have all the time in the world. But Sanguini couldn't let this happen, he didn't wanted her to become this monster too, no, his angel shouldn't have to feel the same burdens as he.

And so, he had opened up to her. He had told her what horrible kind of a curse his existence had become after a few years, that this was not some desirable, exclusive condition, but that he was a slave of eternity.

Over the centuries, it had become more and more depressing to watch people, who he had loved, die while he was damned to live forever. This eternal youth and all the discoveries that would possibly await her came at a high price, and even though it would have been wonderful for him to never loose her again, he couldn't let her do this to herself.

He told her how often he wished that he could be a mortal again, to feel the warmth of his own skin, sense his own heartbeat and also that he could be able to feel his heart stopping. It was not that he did wanted to die desperately, but he wanted to have the choice to go and leave this world after living a normal life. In his opinion, he had nothing, while she had the most precious thing she could have in his eyes: a finite life, with beauties and risks. A life that was worth living, because it would end one day, and she wouldn't have to live and see all her friends die, and she would miss them for centuries. No, Sanguini couldn't allow her to load this pain onto her shoulders.

And when she had asked him why he was so concerned about her fate, he only pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered:"Because I want my baby sister to live a beautiful life. I don't want you to share my miserable existence only to have you with me forever. I want you to find somebody who really loves you, and who you won't be forced to live without eternally."


	40. HermioneErnie

Entry for **"Alchemy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Extra Credit** **Task:** According to the HP wiki, Air is the element that represents Hufflepuff. So write about a hufflepuff student. Max 700 words.

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Ernie MacMillan

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(title) Friends With Benefits

(dialogue) "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends."

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompt: 60. bedroom

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Ernie MacMillan

Secret Diary of a Call Girl Prompts: (plot/action) Leading someone to the bed; (plot/action) Being kissed unexpectedly, mid-sentence; (plot/action) Having neck and shoulders massaged; (word) Desire; (object) Bright red underwear; (object) Bow-Tie; (plot/action) Sneaking out of bedroom and leaving sleeping partner there; (word) Intimacy; (word) Breakfast

(350 Words)

* * *

 **Friends With Benefits**

"You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends."

These words from Harry were still ringing in Hermione's head as she stood there in the middle of Ernie's bedroom, while he massaged her neck and shoulders, babbling something about her working too much and too hard.

She wasn't in love with Ernie! Most of the time, she was just annoyed by him, but sometimes, when she was feeling that tiny bit too stressed, she would go and visit him, because he was there, willing to give her what she wanted without asking questions or demanding anything. To her, this was friendship. Friends with benefits, maybe, but it was definitely not love.

"Maybe you should take a warm ba...," Ernie just wanted to say as Hermione whipped around and kissed him, hard, desire boiling inside of her as she broke the kiss and led him to the bed to shove him onto it. In one swift move, she slipped out of her dress, revealing her bright red underwear, and she crawled onto the bed to continue kissing Ernie. Her fingers were fighting with his ridiculous bow tie as she bit is lip, and ruthless in want, she just ripped it apart, not bothered about it at all.

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, Hermione awoke from an exhausted slumber. Ernie had snuggled up against her, and she hurried to stand up carefully, hoping that she didn't wake him. This was definitely not the kind of intimacy she wanted, and to her, it was a clear sign that she really had not feelings for him. She never stayed for breakfast because she didn't want to spend more time with Ernie than the few hours of passionate sex.

Dressing silently, she left the sleeping Ernie behind in his bed as she left the house, knowing that she would be able to come back whenever she needed him.


	41. HermioneGoyle

Entry for **"Ancient Runes"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about someone beautiful but also dangerous. Min 300 words.

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Gregory Goyle

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(object) Ribbon

(colour) Coral

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 985\. wise

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Gregory Goyle

(317 Words)

* * *

 **Danger Granger**

Nobody really considered Gregory Goyle to be exceptionally wise or intelligent at all, and he had to admit that this was true, as he had never really payed much attention to his scholastic work or done anything to improve his knowledge.

So, maybe he was dumb, but there still were things he knew, at least in some situations: Never play with fire.

And Hermione Granger was fire, though not on first sight.

On first sight, all he could see was her long brown hair, her hazel eyes that would always gleam in curiousity, and her coral lips. Her smile and especially her laugh were entracing, even though he was doomed to watch it from afar – his father would kill him if he ever heard that his son was having a weak spot for a muggleborn, and at Hogwarts, there were enough people who could have told him. Plus, she was not exactly on friendly terms with him at all, but that probably could be considered his very own fault, as he hadn't exactly behaved like a gentleman in the past.

As the years in school progressed, Gregory at least realised that a second glance at Hermione Granger always was a wise thing to do – especially after the incident during which she had punched Draco into the face.

The fact that Hermione didn't look dangerous at all, just like a baby tiger wearing a ribbon, made her even more threatening, as nobody really expected her to lash out, because she was peaceful and friendly most of the time.

But well, after some time, he learned that it was a really bad thing to have Hermione Granger on your bad side, and he really sometimes felt uncomfortable about having her as his enemy. Because something as unpredictable and nondescript as Hermione Granger, with a sharp and inventive mind, really was something to be afraid about.


	42. HermioneJustin

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(plot/action) Getting lipstick all over significant other's face/neck, then being rudely interrupted by friend/relative

(word) Infatuated/Infatuation

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Justin Finch-Fletchley

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 956\. walk

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Justin Finch-Fletchley

(414 Words)

* * *

 **The Snoggers**

Justin never had dared to dream about his little infatuation for Hermione Granger turning into something more, and he still could barely believe it after three months of being her boyfriend. It had started pretty slowly between them, but as time had progressed, they had become more and more comfortable with each other and with subtly displaying that they were an item in public. Though snogging still was something that Hermione preferred to do without people walking by and staring at them.

And so they made a habit of disappearing during inter-house parties and celebrations, just like tonight, as the students of the Seventh Year were celebrating the end of examinations, and of course the end of their school time. Also, seemingly everyone wanted to have a word with the Gryffindor Head Girl to make a suggestion for an anecdote that she could use during her speech at their graduation ceremony, and at some point, Hermione just grabbed Justin's hand and they fled from the scene.

After some time, they found a hidden little corner which guaranteed them so privacy as soon as they had squeezed themselves into it.

"I feel like they all didn't listen when I told them before Christmas to hand in their suggestions early enough," Hermione sighed as she sank into Justin's arms, his warmth embracing her welcomingly.

"That's just how these people are, don't blame them too much," Justin answered and pressed a kiss onto her cheek. Hermione raised her head and smiled happily as she whispered:"I am so glad that I have you, Justin. Really."

He returned the smile with all the love he felt for her before leaning down and kissing her raspberry lips softly. Immediately, she slung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pressing her body against his' while snogging him so much that her decent lipstick was spread all around his face. Justin didn't seem to mind though, as he behaved just as stormy as she did. The light red colour was smeared over his whole face as the minutes progressed and things heated up slowly but steadily.

However, as Hermione gave Justin a suggestive smirk and bit her lip, their togetherness was disturbed by Hannah Abbott, who did burst into their little corner, an annoyed expression on her face as she exclaimed:"Could you two stop eating each other for just a sec? Everyone is looking for you! Move your asses out of here and back to the party!"


	43. HermioneMarcus Belby

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(plot/action) Femme: having a necklace put around your neck/ Masculine: having tie tied/cuffs fastened

(plot/action) Going on a romantic date

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Marcus Belby

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 484\. living

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Marcus Belby

(690 Words)

* * *

 **Even After All These Years**

Hermione and Marcus Belby were married for a long time by now, but even after all these years, they still did everything to show each other how much they loved each other. Of course, living together sometimes was very challenging and they had had rough times, but never had they forgotten what had been and still was the reason why they were married. And still they were holding up these little traditions they had developed as freshly weds, when the butterflies had still been fresh and young.

Tonight, they were once again having their monthly date, a tradition they had not missed out once in the long years of their marriage, no matter how tough times had been – they hadn't even dropped this tradition during their worst crisis, when they had been close to a divorce.

Every month, they would choose a different restaurant to dine at before visiting a musical or a theatre play and for this month, they had choosen a small french restaurant and the opera 'Carmen'.

"You look beautiful," Marcus smiled at his wife as she walked out of the bathroom in her new blue evening dress, and took the fine peal necklace he had given her on their first wedding anniversary out of her small jewellery chest. Hermione blew a gentle kiss on his cheek before turning around and letting him put the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you."

She turned around and laughed softly about his untidy tie, teasing:"All these years, and you still need me to do your tie right."

"You know me, darling, I hate to break with traditions," Marcus grinned as Hermione finished binding his tie correctly and then also fastened his cuffs carefully.

"Traditions? It's just you still not able to dress properly at the age of 55," Hermione winked and leaned forwards to kiss him lovingly.

When they arrived at the restaurant, their table had already been prepared – a bouquet of roses was placed on a small stool next to their table, candles were burning and the champagne was cool.

"It's wonderful," Hermione smiled at her husband as they sat down and were presented with the menu and the wine card by the waiter.

"A colleague recommended it and I thought that it would be nice to try it out," Marcus nodded as he studied the menu and sometimes rose his eyebrows about some of the dishes. "Well, escargots don't sound that tasty... I cannot imagine this being good..."

"Oh, but it is a delicacy. We can share if you'd like to have a taste..."

"No, no... I am too old to take risks like that," Marcus winked as the waiter returned to take their orders and to recommend the matching wine to their choice. As soon as he had left, Marcus reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and took out a small velvet box.

"I know, I know, darling... please don't rant at me for having a present for you again... but I don't need an excuse, really. Foremost because this is no jewellery or short trip, my love. Here..."

Marcus handed the lengthy box to his wife, visibly nervous as she opened it, throwing a sceptic look at him. However, as soon as she saw what was inside the box, her face lit up instantly and her eyes were gleaming as she jumped from her chair to hug her husband with an excited squeal.

"Oh my... you idiot, you lovely idiot... An invitation to the International Transfigurations Mess in Australia... I've been wanting to go there since... forever!" She exclaimed, tears shimmering in her eyes as she kissed her husband greatfully.

"That's the reason why I thought that it is time to send you there, finally. I knew someone who still owed me something and he was able to get this invitation for you."

"I love you, Marcus. Even though you still have the habit to give me presents."


	44. HermionePiers Polkiss

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(object) Heart-Shaped Glasses

(emotion/feeling) Challenged

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Piers Polkiss

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Piers Polkiss

(260 Words)

AU in which Hermione was in the same school as Piers, Dudley and Harry

* * *

 **An Embarrassing Scene**

Hermione really didn't want to go on a date with Piers. She greatly disliked him for his whole personality, he was someone who always had to brag, who was violent towards those who were younger, smaller and weaker than him and he was just an unpleasant character. Therefore there she hadn't considered long when he had asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him on valentine's day, and had immediately told him that she would never ever date him.

Well, the problem was that he had felt challenged by this rejection. He obviously thought that he just needed to do more to impress her, to show her that he really wanted to date her.

The next day in school had been the most embarrassing for them both.

When she opened her locker, a wave of heart-shaped confetti immediately covered her feet and Piers stood next to her, wearing horrible, heart-shaped glasses to match the confetti. He had a huge box of chocolates in his hands and grinned widely as he exclaimed:"Hermione, you lovely morning star, for long I've been watching you from afar, my heart, it aches for you, and I hope you want me to! Please be my valentine!"

Hermione blinked a few times, confused, shocked... Then, she decided that it was better to flee into the next ladies bathroom while everybody else in the hallway was laughing loudly about the scene.


	45. HermioneHarper

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(object) Engagement/Promise/Wedding Ring

(quote) "To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." (Valerie Lombardo)

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Harper

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 150\. clue

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Harper

(530 Words)

* * *

 **The One Question**

To Harper, it was as if his very own fairytale was coming true today. When they still had been in school, it had been an impossible dream to ever talk to Hermione, the girl he secretly liked so much, even though she was a Gryffindor, even though she was a muggleborn and therefore disliked by all his fellow Slytherins. And so, she never had a clue that he had a serious crush on her, not until they both left Hogwarts and started studying Transfigurations and Ancient Runes at the Magical University of Britain in London. There, the house rivalry started to be forgotten slowly, as Hermione got to know Harper better during the long hours of working on projects together.

When she had agreed to go on a real date with him, he had been in heaven already, and as everything progressed positively between them, it was as if he was floating high above the earth all the time.

They'd been together for one year when they had decided to move into a small flat together and now, another year later, Harper decided that it was time to take the biggest step that was left.

He was sitting on the couch when Hermione came home from an afternoon tea with Harry and Ron, and, as he had foreseen, she immediately went to her desk to study.

By now, Harper was more than used to this behaviour, and he wasn't affected that much any more when she forgot him over her studies – her scholastic determination was something he liked about her.

Really, he had calculated with that – and smiled inwardly as Hermione did just what he wanted her to do. She opened one of her books on Celtic Runes and immediately, she released a scream of surprise. Jumping from her chair, she whipped around, holding the thick book, which had a hole carved in the middle.

"What did you do to my book?" She exclaimed, her brown eyes gleaming in anger as she pointed at the hole, not seeing the small engagement ring that was lying inside. Harper grinned and responded:"Don't worry, Hermione... that's not your copy, it's mine. Take a look at the hole, please."

"It doesn't really matter much that this is not my copy, it's simply wrong in general to do something to a... oooh..."

Her fingers were visibly shaking as she took the engagement ring and then stared at Harper as if she wasn't really able to understand what this meant.

"Hermione Jean Granger... To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed. And now, I am both, and it is like a fairytale come true... Will you marry me, please, and make me the happiest man on this whole earth?" Harper smiled as he stood up and approached her to run one hand over her cheek gently.

"I... yes... yes!" Hermione stuttered, still a little bit struck by this sudden question, but happy nontheless as she jumped into Harper's arms.


	46. HermioneZacharias

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(lyric) "If it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, then brace it, if it's a broken heart, then face it." - Jason Mraz

(emotion/feeling) Sensitive

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Zacharias Smith

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 6\. advance

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Zacharias Smith

(300 Words)

* * *

 **Face It**

Hermione should have known in advance that Zacharias Smith was an asshole who didn't care much if he seriously hurt somebody. He was so arrogant and self-centered that he was unable to really care at all, that was something she had been forced to learn during their short relationship. What really pained her was the fact that everything had been so wonderful in the beginning – he had been different, nice, a really good boyfriend... But only after three months, he had started to let her down, had cared more about his own goals, and had not thought about including her into anything.

Hermione was extremely sensitive during that time, been crying a lot whenever he told her that he had no time for her... and then, a month later, it had been over. He had simply left her without an explanation, and Hermione had been heart-broken. For some time, she had been really down, until Ginny had come to her rescue with a good advice:"If it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, then brace it, if it's a broken heart, then face it. So, Mione – face it."

And she did.

One morning, Zacharias was walking alone towards the dungeons for his Potions lesson when Hermione had come out of a corner, where she had been waiting for him.

Before he was able to say anything, she had risen her arm and punched him into the face with all the force she could muster, also putting all the pain she had experienced because of him into it. Without another word, she walked away, surpressing the urge to curse him, and immediately, she felt some kind of relief.


	47. HermioneRolf

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(quote) "My six word love story: I can't imagine life without you." (Unknown)

(title) My Fair Lady

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rolf Scamander

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 11\. age

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Rolf Scamander

(200 Words)

* * *

 **My Fair Lady**

Everybody who looked at Hermione and Rolf only saw their huge differences. Really, their age was the only thing they seemed to have in common. Rolf believed in creatures that nobody else thought existed in their world, and Hermione and he would often be seen arguing loudly if Rolf once again had started to plan one of his expeditions to search for yet another mysterious magical animal.

Often Hermione would try to convince him that Snorkacks and all these other things didn't exist, but well, he also wasn't listening most of the time.

Many people, foremost Rita Skeeter, would sometimes whisper behind hands that these two wouldn't last long, and that there soon would be a bloody break-up, but Hermione and Rolf proved them all wrong.

Though there wasn't much harmony in their relationship, there was a lot of love, though nobody, and maybe not even them, knew how this love was not breaking apart. Rolf's wedding vow for Hermione explained at least a tiny thing:"No matter how much we fight, you are my fair lady. My six word love story: I can't imagine life without you. And that is all the other people need to know!"


	48. HermioneGraham Pritchard

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(restriction) Must take place on Valentine's Day

(genre) Romantic Comedy

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Graham Pritchard

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompt:** 9\. affect

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Graham Pritchard

OC Name Prompts – First Names: Abraham

(420 Words)

* * *

 **Hoax Gone Wrong**

"So, it's Valentine's Day," Abraham, Graham's best friend, stated bluntly as they sat down at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yup," Graham answered questioningly as he reached for a piece of toast, wondering what his friend was up to.

"We have to do something funny today."

"Funny? I thought one was supposed to be to go and ask a girl for a date on this day," Graham wondered, his eyes wandering up and down the table in the search for his favourite raspberry marmelade.

"That really is too mainstream, Graham. We need to do something else. A small hoax, maybe."

Graham didn't really feel like this was a good idea, but he also didn't feel much like objecting to the suggestion Abraham made...

OoO

"There is a girl," Abraham whispered as he peered into the hallway from the small corner in which Graham and he were hiding. "Do you have the ass to do this?"

Graham didn't really feel like he wanted to do this, but he also didn't want something small like this to affect Abraham's and his' friendship, and so he jumped out of the corner when Abraham gave him the sign. He didn't have the time to check which girl it was that he threw his arms around and started snogging her.

Obviously the girl was way too surprised to do anything in the first few seconds of the kiss, and in this moment, Graham felt an odd tingling sensation in his stomach. When she suddenly started moving her lips too, Graham decided that he never wanted to stop kissing this girl, whoever it was. It just felt so good, so right... But suddenly, he was ripped backwards, and he could hear Abraham growl:"We need to go!"

Graham blinked a few times as he was dragged down the hallway by his best friends and turned his head, feeling himself blushing as he saw Hermione Granger standing there, looking at him in surprise.

"Damn it, from all the girls in this castle, the mudblood had to be walking down this hallway...," Abraham exclaimed as they entered the next hallway, but all Graham could do was grin dumbly as he mumbled:"She kisses wonderfully... I want to go back..."

Abraham glared at him, his eyes a little bit wider in shock as he grabbed his friend to prevent him from walking back.

"Oh my... what have I done..."


	49. HermioneMontague

Entry for the **"February Event: Teamwork Exercise"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Prompts:**

(colour) Baby Pink

(dialogue) "I love you, you belong to me." / "I don't belong to anybody. I'll _never_ let anybody put me in a cage." / "I don't want to put you in a cage; I want to love you!"

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Graham Montague

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompt: 10. afternoon

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Graham Montague

(320 Words)

* * *

 **Over**

Graham could still see the scene in front of his inner eye – Hermione in her baby pink dress, standing in the frame of her door while the late afternoon sun made her brown hair shine. Her brown eyes were gleaming with tears as he begged her to listen to him.

"Hermione, please... I love you, you belong to me!" Graham pleaded, reaching out for her hand, but she took a tiny step backwards.

"I don't belong to anybody. I'll _never_ let anybody put me in a cage, Graham," she shook her head, slinging her arms around herself, as if she wanted to protect herself.

"But I don't want to put you in a cage; I want to love you!" Graham exclaimed, but his words only caused her to shake her head.

"But you are trying to take control over me! Graham, I don't feel free when I am with you! I love you, but you are restricting me... It's as if I cannot breathe when I am with you because you want to control my every step... I know that you love me, and I know that you're afraid of loosing me... but that is the problem, Graham! You are holding on too tight! You are squashing me!" Hermione explained, tears running down her cheeks as she spoke, her voice shaking in sadness and distress. "I love you, but I just cannot live like this any more, Graham! I am sorry..."

"No, Mione, wait!"

But before Graham could jump forwards to hold her back, Hermione had closed the door and locked him out of her life.

He regretted everything that he had done, that he had allowed his fear to drive him and it tore him apart that he had lost his Hermione over this.


	50. HermioneJimmy Peakes

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"**

 **Prompt:** karaoke love songs in a pub (action)

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Jimmy Peakes

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"**

 **Prompt:** 100\. button

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Jimmy Peakes

(200 Words)

* * *

 **Simply Embarrassing**

When her boyfriend Jimmy jumped onto the stage, the first few buttons of his red shirt undone, Hermione was torn between finding this action sweet or embarrassing. He was drawing the attention of the whole pub on him, but as he started to sing – horribly wrong and loud – he pointed at her, and immediately, people were staring at her too as he sang the lyrics that were shown on the karaoke machine.

"Love me tender... love me sweet... never let me go, oh yeah! You have made my life complete, Mione, and I love you so!" Jimmy sang into the microphone in a voice he obviously thought was imitating Elvis perfectly. His schmaltzy gestures and the languishing expression he had on his face caused Hermione to bury her face in her hands.

"This is for you, baby! I love you! You are the best girlfriend on earth!" He exclaimed between verses and blew a kiss at her while Hermione just wished she could disappear into a small hole right now. Also in this moment she swore to herself that she would never ever let her boyfriend drink too much in a bar with a karaoke machine.


	51. HermioneTerrence Higgs

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"**

 **Prompt:** flowers (item)

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Terrence Higgs

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"**

 **Prompt:** 112\. carpet

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Terrence Higgs

(440 Words)

* * *

 **A Problem To Solve**

Terrence's eyes were fixed on the carpet as he listened to his girlfriend Hermione scolding him and his behaviour of constantly being late when they had a date. He knew that she was more than right, he knew that she always felt bad when she had to wait for him for hours in some restaurant because he had forgotten the time during playing Quidditch with his friends. Over the last weeks, he really had tried to do things differently, had bought a special, magical watch to remind him with loud signals when he had to go, but it didn't seem to work out as good as he had hoped.

She was mad at him, she was hurt and disappointed and he just let her rant at him because he felt like he deserved it.

His fingers were closed tightly around the huge and beautiful flower bouquet he had bought earlier – the reason why he was late today. He had planned a huge apology speech, but right now, his voice had disappeared completely. All he could think of was how he could prove her that he was able to change...

"Don't you have anything to say, Terr?" Hermione suddenly asked heatedly and she glared at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I... I am sorry. And today, I... I was late because I bought this for you... and I really want to do everything to show you that I'll change... for you... I just don't know how...," he responded, his voice shaking, as he was afraid to say something wrong. "I love you... I really love you and I want to do everything better because of that... And I had a speech prepared and I have these flowers and I wanted to tell you so much but now my brain is just wiped blank and I..."

Terrence sighed loudly, letting his head hang low as he mumbled:"I guess you hate me..."

"Oh Terrence... I don't hate you, I am just... I just want you to stop being late sometimes. Not all the time, just when it is important... and you don't have to give me a big speech or something. I just want you to show me that you can change," Hermione explained, gently taking his hand into hers and as he looked at her, a sudden idea flashed through Terrence's head.  
"How about we move together, Mione? That would prevent me from being late."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Hermione winked and grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him down for a kiss.


	52. HermioneSteward Ackerley

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"**

 **Prompt:** first I love you's (action)

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Steward Ackerley

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"**

 **Prompt:** 101\. cabinet

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Steward Ackerley

(400 Words)

* * *

 **For The First Time**

Steward could honestly say that he had never been so nervous in his whole life, and he found himself staring at his cabinet nervously every few seconds because he felt like it would be rude to look at Hermione all the time while she was speaking. His fingers were twisting in his lap when he thought about what he was planning on doing today. Hermione and he had been study partners for a few months now, and at some point, Steward had fallen in love with the intelligent girl who had so much patience with him and his inability to understand Charms.

They had laughed a lot together, and there had been a series of moments during which Steward had had the feeling that Hermione had feelings for him too. It had shown in these accidental touches that had caused them both to pause and stare at each other, in these smiles, and these gazes that had lingered just that tiny bit longer than normal.

And today, Steward had decided that it was time to take the risk and make the next step. He felt like he couldn't go on like this any more, he needed to know what she really felt for him, if she was returning his affection, or if she just wanted to be a good friend to him.

"And towards the end of the presentation we could..."  
"Mione," Steward interrupted her after taking a deep, reassuring breath. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Hermione smiled and Steward gathered all his courage, deciding to make this fast.

"Hermione... I love you. I've been feeling like this for some time now and I... I need to know if you feel like this too," Steward said, the words flowing out of his mouth faster than water in a waterfall. For a second, Hermione just stared at him in surprise, and Steward already started to fear that she would laugh at him when she finally started to smile and grabbed his hand, answering:"I love you too, Steward... You couldn't have done this earlier, right? I've been sitting on hot coals for over a month now..."

Steward laughed in relief and a wonderfully warm feeling of happiness flooded him as he leaned forwards for their very first kiss, slinging his arms around Hermione.


	53. HermioneBenji Fenwick

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"**

 **Prompt:** "Why's the tele unplugged with a note on the front saying 'turn me on instead'?" (dialogue)

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Benji Fenwick

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"**

 **Prompt:** 102\. cable

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Benji Fenwick

(430 Words)

* * *

 **Don't You Forget About Me**

"Benji?! Honey, I am home!" Hermione Granger exclaimed as she entered the flat she shared with her boyfriend, Benji Fenwick and slipped out of her jacket and shoes after throwing her bag onto the floor. She was looking forward to a nice, relaxed evening with her boyfriend after a long, hard day at work, and so she directly walked into the living room and threw herself onto their huge couch, grabbing the remote control. Though as she pressed the power button, the television screen stayed pitch black, like the night. Hermione furrowed her brows and pressed again, with more force this time, but still nothing was happening. She hurried to check the batteries of the remote, though she knew exactly that she had changed them only two days ago, and they definitely had been new...

When she realised that the TV would not react, Hermione stood up from the couch with an annoyed sigh and went forwards to check the cables, only to realise that the plug had been pulled out of its socket. She wanted to put it back in, but then, something else catched her attention.

It was a pink post-it, and it was attached to the cables of the television. Taking it, Hermione read it with wide eyes and then, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Benji entering the living room.

"Why's the tele unplugged with a note on the front saying 'turn me on instead'?" Hermione asked, trying to remain calm as she glared at her boyfriend.

"I just wanted to have my girlfriend to myself again, and if only for one evening. For the last weeks, you've only been concentrated on the TV after coming home, you didn't even cuddle with me!" Benji explained, looking and sounding extremely hurt and sad and Hermione gulped, realising that she had indeed been too tired to show him much affection.

"I am so sorry, Benji... I was just so exhausted that I forgot...," Hermione sighed and walked forwards to hug Benji, who immediately closed his eyes around her comfortingly.

"How about I make you forget your hard day," Benji murmured in a sexy, low voice and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "Making you relax... How does that sound?"

Hermione returned his smug grin and breathed into his ear:"That sounds good."

Benji placed another few kisses on a part of her neck where she was especially sensitive before he slung his arms tighter around her and lifted her up to carry her into the bedroom.


	54. HermioneRemus

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"**

 **Prompt:** "Merlin was showing off when he created you." (dialogue)

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Remus Lupin

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"**

 **Prompt:** 212\. decent

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Remus Lupin

(270 Words)

* * *

 **His Dream**

Remus had never thought that he would one day find somebody who loved him and stayed with him despite his condition. His lycantrophy had caused him to believe that every woman would prefer a more decent man over him, someone who was normal, less dangerous, less sickly, less poor.

But well, here he was, carrying a stack of heavy boxes into the small cottage they were moving into together today, and Hermione was standing in the doorway, watching him with a wide, happy smile that was meant for him, and only for him alone. It made his heart jump in joy when she smiled at him like this.

As soon as Remus had put the boxes down in the small hallway, right next to the steep stairs, Hermione hugged him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"This is just wonderful," she told him, and her gaze wandered around the still empty hallway before she fixed her eyes on him again.

"I feel like I am dreaming all of this," Remus admitted, pulling her closer just a little bit. "I still cannot believe that this is true!"

"But it is," Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

"You know, Merlin was showing off when he created you. You are just too good to be true, and still I am holding you in my arms."

"He created me to convince you that you deserve love too, Remus," Hermione whispered lovingly and embraced him warmly, her ear pressed against his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat.


	55. HermioneScabior

Entry for the **"February Event: My Love"**

 **Prompt:** "Is there a mirror in your pants because I can see myself in them."

Entry for the **"Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge"**

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Scabior

Entry for the **"Word Prompt Express"**

 **Prompt:** 213\. deep

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Character Pairing: Hermione/Scabior

(320 Words)

* * *

 **Don't Move Too Fast**

Hermione knew that some people considered her a prudish person, and she probably really was one too. She'd been in a relationship with Scabior for a few months now, but they still hadn't between intimate yet and she also hadn't seen him completely naked so far. To her, sex wasn't important in a relationship, and she also was pretty insecure about that whole concept of close body contact – she still was a virgin. It was clear that Scabior wanted to sleep with her, but she also was happy that he was patient with her and was able to wait.

However, lately she had had the feeling that Scabior finally wanted to cross this line with her. When they cuddled, his hands kept wandering more than they usually did, and he pressed himself closer against her than always. It was not feeling bad, really, but it still caused her to feel a little bit unsure, as she had no idea how to react.

"Mione, I am home!" Scabior exclaimed as he entered the flat and Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading, smiling at him as he approached the couch and threw himself onto it, half landing on top of her.

"Hello," he grinned playfully, and pecked her lips, his hands wandering down to her hips and the hem of her jogging pants. "Is there a mirror in your pants because I can see myself in them."

"Scabior..." Hermione started and gasped as Scabior pushed her shirt up a little bit to place a kiss on her stomach. "I... I don't know if..."

"Just relax. And if you're feeling uncomfortable, I'll stop," Scabior whispered and suddenly was on eye level with her, looking her deeply into the eyes. "I promise."

Gulping, Hermione nodded, feeling a little bit better when Scabior kissed her lips lovingly.


	56. HermioneRon

Entry for the "The Weird Prompt Thing Competition"

 **Prompt:** a stuffed unicorn

* * *

 **Coming Home**

Hermione was sure that she hadn't stopped smiling once on their way home from St. Mungo's. From what she had seen, Ron definitely hadn't. It was as if they were floating on a cloud of happiness, ascending even higher whenever their gazes fell onto the little bundle in Hermione's arms.

From between the sheets, two day old Rose Weasley giggled up at her parents, a bundle of joy – at least when she wasn't hungry.

"Welcome home, Rosie," Ron exclaimed as he opened the door of their house for Hermione and his daughter, his chest still swelling in pride. "Mione, why don't you go to the living room with her, I'll join you in a minute. I have a little surprise for Rose."

"Did you hear, Rosie? Daddy's got something for you," Hermione whispered as she sat down on the couch and gently ran one finger over the red fluff on Rose's head.

"Look what I got," Ron beamed as he entered. He was holding a stuffed unicorn in his hands, causing Hermione's smile to widen even further.

"Sweet. How did you know a unicorn would be the right toy? She could have been a boy!"  
"I also bought a dragon," Ron grinned while letting Rose grab the toy with her chubby fingers. "Just in case, you know?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, but never lost her smile as she kissed her husband while Rose drooled on her new friend in glee.


	57. HermionePercy

Entry for Speed Drabble at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Prompts: Hermione/Percy Weasley, table, demanding

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Cards Club

(Silver) Percy Weasley; Challenge: Write about Percy Weasley

(160 Words)

* * *

 **Pay For It**

Hermione slammed her hand down onto the polished wooden table in the middle of the conference room, drawing the attention of the man on the other side immediately. Surprise flickered over his features, as it was not like her to leash out like this.

If Percy was honest, her demanding glare was intimidating him ever so slightly, and he decided that he would never ever dare to mess with Hermione Granger again. Slowly, he rose from his seat and circled the table, trying to take his time without risking to fuel her wrath.

When she grabbed him by the collar of his Ministry of Magic robes and made their lips crash in a heated kiss, he decided that he must have been insane those days ago. How could he have thought that depriving Hermione of sex in order to change her behaviour at work was a good idea?!  
Now he would have to pay for it.


	58. HermioneRemus2

Entry for Speed Drabble at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Prompts: dizzy, liquorice, battery

(370 words)

 **The Two Bookworms**

Softly humming a christmas carol to herself, Hermione walked down the stairs, entering the cozy living room of the cottage Remus and she were calling their home. The load of the freshly wrapped presents in her arms made her stagger slightly, so she was happy to reach the sofa.

After carefully putting the presents down onto the cushions, she took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious smells that were wafting out of the kitchen. She loved it when Remus was cooking for her, and as it was Christmas, he was going all out, only for her. Knowing Remus, he was probably preparing a dessert with plenty of chocolate as well.

This reminded her that she had to remember to buy some batteries for the chocolate fountain they wanted to use on New Years Eve.

After the first few years, their Christmas celebrations had become rather predictable. Surely, this would have made some people feel dizzy. However, both Hermione and Remus found that there was nothing bad about it. They always spent the evening the way they liked it.

Remus would cook dinner while Hermione prepared the living room, placed the presents under the Christmas tree, made sure that enough cookies were on the coffee table and lit some candles.

After eating (and rolling over to the couch because of the inhuman amounts of chocolate that Remus' desserts tended to contain), they would exchange their presents and unwrap them.

This affair too had lost it's surprise a tiny bit – Hermione and Remus tended to give each other books as presents every single year. To their friends, it wasn't such a big surprise, and they sometimes mocked them about it, but they didn't care.

They were happy with their Christmas as it was, and they couldn't imagine to celebrate it in any other way then to enjoy a quiet evening in a pleasant atmosphere with delicious food and the most important person in their life.

After exchanging presents, they would make themselves comfortable on the couch, cuddled against each other while starting to read their new books; a bowl with chocolate and liquorice wands resting within their reach.

Yes, it really was their perfect Christmas.


	59. HermioneSirius2

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Bonus) Basil Flack; Challenge: Write about someone who wants to reach a point of authority, but is unable to do so.

(210 words)

* * *

 **Cuddling For Forgiveness**

Hermione glared at the fireplace, her arms slung tightly around the cushion she had vigorously punched only moments ago in her fury. Sitting on the couch, she desperately tried to calm down. She simply hated it when she was angry and she felt like she was loosing control over herself.

"Go away," she hissed at the big, black dog that came into the living room, approaching the couch with light steps.

He ignored her openly by jumping onto the piece of furniture and placed his front paws on her knees, looking her directly into the eyes.

"I warn you! I don't want to see you right now, just leave me alone!"

Though she tried to put as much determination as possible into her voice, it ended up sounding shaky. The dog barked softly and climbed onto her lap completely, cuddling against her and giving her a pleading look that could even have melted hearts made of stone.

"No," Hermione mumbled weakly, but her hands had already let go of the cushion, her fingers running through the dark fur. "You're such an idiot."

The dog licked her cheek and the tiniest of smiles sneaked it's way onto her face.


	60. HermioneSusan Bones

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Bronze) Susan Bones; **Challenge:** Write about Susan Bones.

Entry for the Gringotts Prompt Bank

Various Prompts: How I Met Your Mother

(occupation) reporter

(occupation) law student

(setting) Brooklyn

(object) cell phone

(object) a green sweater

(object) a brown leather jacket

(object) a glass of whisky

(plot) being roommates with the best friend

(action) a friend complaining about the clothes of the character

(dialogue line) "As your future lawyer, I advise you, that's freaking crazy!"

Character Pairings

Hermione Granger/Susan Bones

(460 Words)

* * *

 **Styling Advice**

Susan Bones lazily hung around on the couch of the flat she shared with Hermione Granger, sipping on a glass of whisky.

When the war had ended in a disaster a few years ago, the two of them had been forced to leave Britain; the only other alternative being death for both of them. America had been their destination, and now, as they had been living in Brooklyn for a few years now, one could say that they had gotten used to living the muggle way of life.

They were safe, and though survivor guilt sometimes swelled up in both of them, it never completely overtook them. Surprisingly, they had found a little bit of luck after the dark times, and had become best friends, as they had only each other to rely on.

To blend in completely in their new environment, they had taken up muggle jobs and had locked their wands away, and though it had been a big step, they didn't regret it. It meant safety.

Hermione had become a reporter for a small magazine, chasing after the most uninteresting stories, but it payed the rent and allowed her to spend a lot of time in all the libraries that New York had to offer.

Susan, therewhile, was a law student, stepping a little bit into the footsteps of her aunt Amelia. She had grown a lot, the small Hufflepuff girl had become a sassy young woman that knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

Hermione emerged from her room, throwing her cell phone into her purse.

"I am going on a date. Call me if anything happens," the young brunette woman told her friend, and Susan cocked an eyebrow.

"You're wearing this for a date?"

Hermione looked down herself with a puzzled expression. She was wearing jeans, a green sweater and a brown leather jacket.

"I... I don't see what is wrong with my clothing?"

Susan released a sigh and shook her head as she exclaimed:"It's a cocktail date! You cannot go there wearing the same clothes you wore when you were cleaning Crookshanks cat toilet this morning! Go for a little bit more class than cat poo!"

Hermione stared at her friend with wide eyes. Sometimes, she was still taken aback by the things that Susan said, and the girl had once again hit the target.

"It's... It's just a date in a small bar, nothing fancy. I think these clothes are fully appropriate."

"As your future lawyer, I advise you, that's freaking crazy!" Susan warned Hermione loudly as she turned to go, slamming the door behind her. "Okay, obviously you don't want to get laid! Don't mention the cat poo!"


	61. HermioneHugo

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Bonus!) Hugo Weasley; **Challenge:** Write about Hugo Weasley.

Entry for the Gringotts Prompt Bank

Various Prompts: How I Met Your Mother

(object) a blouse with a hand print made of violet finger paint

(object) eye patch

(320 Words)

* * *

 **Sugar Rush**

Hermione Weasley loved her children, she really did.

She loved that Rose was a bookworm just like herself, but also loved to play Quidditch with her father or her cousins.

She loved that Hugo was bubbly and full of energy, an unstoppable whirlwind that filled the entire house with life and babbled out stories that were filled with an astonishing amount of fantasy.

But sometimes, the kids, her lovely kids, seemed to turn into the spawn of satan, and she dreaded those days.

Rose was out with her father, and Hermione was home alone with Hugo, planning to do some paperwork at home while the boy played.

However, today he acted as if he was on a sugar rush. Wearing his pirate costume, with eye patch and plastic sword, he ran around the living room, screaming and waving his said sword. Nothing was safe from him; he had already broken Hermione's tea cup, and now she found herself chasing him, trying to keep him from causing even more damage. Nothing she said seemed to be able to stop him; to him, being chased by his mother seemed to be a game.

It took her an hour to finally grab him securely, disarm him and convince him that he wanted to use his new finger paint.

When Ron and Rose came home, they found a totally exhausted Hermione sitting over her paperwork, a peacefully slumbering Hugo lying on the couch next to her.

"Ron, if you ever give Hugo chocolate again, I swear I am going to kill you," she hissed at her husband and handed him the blouse she had worn this morning. "Wash this, please. And stop smirking."

Ron couldn't keep himself from grinning as he carried the blouse into the laundry room, staring down at the hand print of violet finger paint. Hugo obviously couldn't handle as much chocolate as Rose.


	62. HermioneHarry

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Bronze) Quong Po; Challenge: Incorporate China or someone/something of Chinese origin into your story.

Paper is of Chinese origin.

Entry for the Gringotts Prompt Bank

Various Prompts: How I Met Your Mother

(dialogue line) "Oh, (name), this is so sweet. So you chickened out like a little bitch."

(dialogue line) "Kiss the crap out of that girl!"

(430 Words)

* * *

 **Sarcasm**

Hermione looked up from the letter she was just writing as Harry let himself fall onto the chair in front of her desk, releasing a deep sigh that could only signal that he had done something stupid and needed her advice.

Her gaze wandering over the sky high piles of papers in front of her, she wished that he would just go and annoy Ron with his problems, but she wasn't the kind of friend who would sent a friend in need away.

Scribbling a last line onto the parchment, she asked him:"What did you do wrong?"

"Why would you think that I..."

She raised her free hand, interrupting him without having to say anything. When she was sure that he would keep his mouth shut for the next minute, she put her quill down and explained:"You always enter like this when you screwed up on something. And usually, it includes Ginny and something dumb you did during sex."

Hermione thought by herself that she had definitely spent too much time with Ron, Draco, and a bunch of people who simply loved sarcasm – they were rubbing off on her. On the other side, it had something glorious to watch Harry blush so heavily that he could have posed as a Gryffindor mascot.

"I... uh... you know that we... well, we've been together for four years now and we had our anniversary yesterday... And she obviously expected me to propose to her... and I... I just wasn't... I didn't know if I... if I was ready yet and if I really am the right person for her and... I was worried about her and us and...

"Oh, Harry, this is so sweet. So you chickened out like a little bitch," Hermione stated matter of factly and looked him in the eyes deadpan. Harry gulped, and she could tell that he thought about checking with whom she spent her time.

"I just... don't know how to tell her..."

Hermione made an annoyed noise and rolled her eyes before she slammed her hand onto the table, making Harry jump.

"You go and kiss the crap out of that girl after you told her that you are an idiot who is helplessly in love with her and is unable to express that he is fucking scared!"

"Oh... okay..."

Harry looked relieved to be able to leave, and as Hermione glared down at her papers, she asked herself why nobody had ever rewarded her properly for keeping this boy alive for years.


	63. HermioneRonAlbusNicolas Flamel

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Gold) Nicolas Flamel; Challenge: Incorporate the Philosopher's Stone into your story.

Entry for the Gringotts Prompt Bank

Various Prompts: How I Met Your Mother

(dialogue line) "(name), I am going to teach you how to live!"

Crackish. Definitely. I am sorry ;)

(250 Words)

* * *

 **The Stone**

Hermione and Ron stood in the Entrance Hall, watching how an old, but surprisingly agile man talked with Albus Dumbledore. Hermione was in awe about seeing the Nicolas Flamel she had read about in person, a living legend. Ron therewhile had spotted Dumbledore showing Nicolas the remains of the Philosopher's Stone, gleaming in the sunlight that streamed into the castle through the open doors.

"So, this is it? That's the thing everybody made so much fuss about?" Ron exclaimed as they splinters turned into sand in Dumbledore's hands. "It doesn't look very impressing."

Hermione glared at him and rammed her elbow into his side, eagerly trying to understand what the two men were talking about.

Dumbledore placed a hand on Nicolas' shoulder, giving him a look of pity as he said:"Again, my old friend, I am very sorry that the stone was destroyed, but there was no other way to solve this."

"Oh, don't blame yourself, Albus. I knew it would happen eventually."

"Well, now that the stone is gone... Nicolas, I am going to teach you how to live!"

Nicolas Flamel glared up at Dumbledore while shoving his hand away from his shoulder.

"Senile old crackpot!"

"Now, now, I wanted to be friendly, no need to..."

"You are lucky that I forgot where I placed my wand, Albus!"

Hermione and Ron stared with wide eyes at two of the greatest wizards of their time as they started to argue loudly.


	64. HermioneMyrtle

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Silver) Myrtle Warren; **Challenge:** Write about Moaning Myrtle, either alive or as a ghost.

Entry for the Gringotts Prompt Bank

Various Prompts: How I Met Your Mother

(dialogue line) "(name), we met at the urinal."

(action) a complete stranger sitting down next to you, acting like you're best friends

(dialogue line) "And I'm a pretty good hand shaker."

Crack.

(310 Words)

* * *

 **A Bathroom Encounter**

Hermione desperately danced from one leg onto the other as she waited for her fellow students to stream out of the classroom. As soon as her path was free, she started to sprint as if her life depended on it. Her bladder felt like as if it was about to explode, and so she sprinted through the corridors to the next bathroom she knew.

A sigh of relief escaped her as she finally sat on the toilet, and she thanked Merlin that she had made it there in time.

"Hey Hermione."

Hermione released a scream and nearly fell off the toilet seat as a ghost stuck her head through the wall separating the stalls.

"Who are you?!" she exclaimed in shock, her heart racing in her chest. The ghost came through the wall completely and slung one transparent arm around her shoulder.

"Me? I am Myrtle, Hermione. Silly you."

"I... I don't know you..."

"Ooh, you disappoint me. We met in the girl's bathroom on the Third Floor last week."

"Uhm... okay? What do you want?"

Hermione felt like she must be dreaming. Had she fallen into a coma while peeing?

"I want you to introduce me to your friend Harry."

Myrtle fluttered with her eyelashes and smiled sweetly at Hermione.

"You seem to be rather open... why don't you just approach him?"

"And what should I say? Hey, I'm Myrtle, we met at the urinal. And oh, I'm a pretty good handshaker? No, no, too strange."

"Riiight," Hermione replied slowly, sticking her hand through Myrtle to grab the toilet paper.

"I'll see what I can do for you."

As Hermione left the bathroom, she asked herself if she had been hallucinating. This encounter had been too odd to be true.


	65. HermioneRon2

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Silver) Niffler; Challenge: Write about someone who isn't particularly wealthy coming into riches.

Entry for the Gringotts Prompt Bank

Various Prompts: How I Met Your Mother

(object) a bottle of champagne

(action) giving a toast

(280 Words)

* * *

 **Surprise, Surprise**

Hermione Granger sighed heavily as she unlocked the door to the flat she shared with her boyfriend, Ron. She had had a really stressful day at work, and all she wanted was to climb in a bathtub filled with hot water and relax. Desperately longing for some silence, she slipped out of her shoes, but before she could shrug off her coat, she was literally jumped.

"Hermione! Hermione, you won't believe it!"

Ron had pulled her into a rib-crushing hug, laughing so loudly into her ear that she flinched. She was too overwhelmed to do anything as Ron maneuvered her into the living room, where he held a piece of paper under her nose.

"Here, look! I won! I won!" Ron exclaimed repeatedly, jumping on the spot like a little child that had been promised sweets. Hermione needed a moment to understand what this piece of paper was at all, but when she finally did, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Two million pound?!" she gasped and Ron nodded eagerly while presenting her a bottle of champagne.

"Let's drink! I still can't believe it, it was the first time I entered the lottery..."

While Ron opened the bottle, Hermione had the distant feeling that Ron could have had a sip of Felix Felicis before entering his numbers, but she didn't say anything.

They raised their glasses, and while Hermione already took a gulp, Ron added a toast:"On us, our luck, and the circus I just bought!"

A spray of champagne and salvia hit him right in the face as Hermione spit out her drink in shock.


	66. HermioneSirius3

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Gold) Sirius Black; Challenge: Write about Sirius Black

Entry for the Gringotts Prompt Bank

Various Prompts: How I Met Your Mother

(dialogue line) "Yes, perfect! And then you're engaged, you pop the champagne, you drink a toast, you have sex on the kitchen floor… Don't have sex on our kitchen floor."

(dialogue line) "I've been there for all your big moments! When you first met, your first date, other first things…"

(action) proposing

(object) engagement ring

(object) suit

(330 Words)

* * *

 **Proposal With Obstacles**

"So... shall I just ask her?"

Remus looked up from his book and looked at Sirius with a gaze of well-practiced patience.

"Okay, okay, I got it... I'll put the engagement ring into her dessert," Sirius said immediately, and Remus nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, perfect! And then you're engaged, you pop the champagne, you drink a toast, you have sex on the kitchen floor… Don't have sex on our kitchen floor."

Sirius laughed about Remus' pleading look and winked mischieviously:"I'll try to remember it, but I cannot promise anything."

"How nice of you," Remus answered dryly and put his book aside, knowing it was time for him to leave and allow his friend some privacy.

"Hey, aren't you happy for Hermione and me?"

"Of course I am excited for you two! I've been there for all your big moments! When you first met, your first date, other first things…"

Sirius barked out a laugh as he too remembered the incident. He slammed his hand down onto Remus' shoulder and responded:"Well, we didn't know that you were napping on the couch and we really couldn't wait anymore...  
"Yeah, thanks for forcing me to buy a new table."

A few hours later, Sirius placed a small plate with a piece of greek tiramisu on the table in front of Hermione, who smiled softly at him.

"You really surprise me, Sirius. You're cooking, you're wearing a suit..."

Sirius grinned and pulled at his black tie a bit as he sat down, gesturing for her to taste her dessert. He was buzzing in anticipation and as he saw surprise flash over Hermione's face upon biting onto something hard, he jumped from his chair again, knelt down and exclaimed:"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione coughed hard, her hand touching her throat, her eyes wide and the she whispered hoarsely:"I... I swallowed it..."


	67. HermioneRonHarry

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

(Bronze) Valeria Myriadd; Challenge: Incorporate someone reading Hogwarts: A History into your story.

Entry for the Gringotts Prompt Bank

Various Prompts: How I Met Your Mother

(dialogue line) "It's physics, (name). If the bottom bunk moves, the top bunk moves, too."

(220 Words)

* * *

 **Physics**

Harry came back into the tent after a walk, glaring at Hermione who was sitting next to Ron on the couch in the corner, reading Hogwarts: A History in a trace of longing for the place that had been their home for many years.

"What is it, Harry? Why are you looking at us as if we told you to go and have a tea with You-Know-Who?" Ron asked, looking at his best friend with a questioning expression.

"Did you two really have to do that last night?"

Hermione blushed, her eyes fixed on one particular spot in the book without moving, while Ron acted as if he didn't know what Harry was talking about at all.

"Ron, I know what you two did last night."

"We were quiet," Ron exclaimed, staring back at his friend with wide eyes, who simply snorted.

"It's physics, Ron. If the bottom bunk moves, the top bunk moves, too. So, could you two please shag when I out on a walk? Your grunts nearly made me throw up!"

Hermione looked like she wanted to disappear inside her book, while Ron only grimaced defiantly, mumbling something about Harry just being annoyed because he missed Ginny.


	68. HermioneDementor

Entry for the Harry Potter Monopoly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Azkaban: (creature) Dementor

(240 Words)

* * *

 **The Dark Days Are Starting**

Hermione shivered as the Dementors came, making their way over the battlefield, searching for victims in the mass of lethally injured people. She could have felt all hope being drained from her, if she had had any hope left.

They had lost.

She had seen with her own eyes how one member of the Order of the Phoenix after the other was murdered, along with dozens and dozens of innocent children who just tried to defend their future and their friends. And now she was lying on the ground, a horrible, deep wound in her chest, waiting to die, and she didn't really care. After seeing all those people who she had loved die had taken the last bit of fight she had had left in herself.

The cold the creatures emitted engulfed her, made her shiver while she heard some of the dying people whimper close to her.

Would it end like this? Would they suck her soul out?

Somehow she hoped she would bleed to death before they could kiss her.

Her body was so weak she couldn't even hold her wand any more, taking away her chance to have the control over her last moment. Taking a few deep breaths, she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the maniacally laughter that hung in the air.

She just wanted it to be over.


	69. Hermione

Entry for the Harry Potter Monopoly

Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Write a story set there.

(240 Words)

* * *

 **Ilvermony**

Hermione Granger could feel the excitement rush through her body as she climbed out of the magical carriage that had brought her up the mountain.

As she set her feet onto the ground, she knew that a new stage in her life had just started. Today, she would start over and throw herself into the adventure of building up a new life far away from her old home.

The castle of Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looked just as impressing as the castle of Hogwarts, and as she let her gaze wander over the towers that emerged from the thick mist, she was sure that she would be able to feel at home here. It looked welcoming, just as the smile of the Headmistress who already waited for her at the portal, holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Welcome to Ilvermony, Miss Granger! We feel honoured to welcome you in our staff," the elderly woman smiled, and shook Hermione's hand. She immediately remembered her a little bit of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall – a kind expression, polite manners, but as they started a little tour through the castle, Hermione learned she could be stern as well.

Hermione was impressed by the equipment that was filling her future classroom, and she couldn't wait to discover the secrets of the huge castle.

It was certainly going to be an interesting time here.


	70. HermioneRemus3

Entry for the Harry Potter Monopoly

Shrieking Shack: Write about Remus Lupin

Entry for the Investment Building Challenge – AU Property

Mermaid!AU

(280 Words)

* * *

 **By The Sea**

The seagulls were shrieking as they flew over Remus' head, gliding over the crystal waves that hit the beach and played around the man's ankles. He had rolled his trousers up to keep them from getting wet, and he carried a heavy, leather-bound book under his arm, looking for the perfect spot on this beach to sit down and read.

Here, nobody was going to disturb him; nobody was going to laugh about his bookish personality.

Suddenly, as the next wave hit the sand, he felt something slimy hit his foot.

Looking down, he found that it was a piece of rectangular seaweed, something appearing to be ink forming mysterious symbols on the surface of the leaf. Carefully picking the leaf up, he studied the symbols with a lot of interest, though he couldn't really make sense out of them – they had no similarities to the languages he knew.

"Uhm... excuse me? That's my book you're holding."

Abruptly raising his head, Remus stared into the direction the voice had come from, and his eyes widened in surprise as he spotted a young woman sitting on a stone in the water. Her damp skin was glistening in the sun, long, wildly tangled brown hair flowed over her shoulders, and her seashell covered torso ended in a long fishtail.

"Y-your book? I am so sorry," he stuttered, and carefully placed his own book on a dry stone before he literally stumbled into the waves, a nervous grin on his face. Their fingers touched as he handed her the seaweed, and the touch and her smile made his whole body tingle.


	71. HermioneDraco

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club

(Silver) Fat Lady; Challenge: Incorporate the Fat Lady's portrait into your story.

(210 Words)

* * *

 **Public Displays Of Affection**

Hermione could feel the disapproving stare of the Fat Lady drill into her back like daggers, but she consciously choose to ignore it – what she did right now was so much more important. She would never have thought that she would one day be rebellious on her own accord and feel great doing it.

But here she stood, in the middle of the hallway with the portrait of the Fat Lady in it, snogging Draco Malfoy as if there was no tomorrow.

Hermione didn't care if anybody saw them, or what Harry and Ron would think about her fraternising with their proclaimed arch-enemy. All she cared about was the feeling his kisses caused to boil up inside of her; she really didn't register anything that was going on in the hallway. His wandering hands were way too distracting, and she had only one wish: to rip Draco's clothes off.

A soft moan escaped her throat as he started to kiss her neck, his tongue tracing invisible patterns on her skin while his hands sneaked under her blouse.

"Outrageous," she faintly heard the Fat Lady exclaim as Draco dragged her behind a tapestry, his intentions more than clear. And Hermione, she couldn't care less.


	72. DarkHermione

Entry for the Chocolate Frog Card Club

(Gold) Acromantula; Challenge: Write a Dark!AU for any lightside witch.

(220 Words)

* * *

 **Powerful**

Hermione had never been really the type of person that got angry very fast; actually, she'd disliked to be angry for longer, and she could count the times she'd really snapped on one hand.

But now, as she stood in front of Harry hearing him stammer on and on about how he didn't want to betray her, and that he'd been forced to do it to safe thousands, she couldn't help but relish in how the anger boiled through her veins. It made her feel powerful, and this time, she didn't try to hold herself back; she wanted everything to burst out, she wanted to show him that he couldn't shove her around. Without her, he would've died years ago, and now he had the nerves to tell her that she had been expandable to him and everyone.

For once, she ignored how selfish her thoughts were to some extent, and it felt good.

Her fingers wandered to her pocket, feeling her wand there, and her fingers gently curled around the wood. She'd drawn her wand faster than Harry could react, and a jet of light hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Standing over his form, she smiled, surprised by how good it felt to have the power.


	73. HermioneDraco1

Entry for the _Greek Mythology Competition_

 **Hecatoncheires:** Write a drabble of exactly 100 words.

Entry for the _September Event: Back to School_

(location) Broom/Supplies Closet

(object) Diary

(100 Words)

* * *

 **Diary**

Draco was already grinning smugly as Hermione shoved him into the supplies closet; he knew exactly why she was here, and he relished in seeing her fuming like this.

Hermione grabbed Draco's bag, pulling a book bound in light brown leather out.

"You asshole took my diary!" She hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry, love, it was so tempting, lying around openly in the library. And you should be delighted to hear that it is the best read I've had in quite some time. Now I finally have written proof that you're fantasising about me, love. Wanna make it real?"


	74. HermioneJames

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(action) Being attracted to/starting an intimate relationship with a friend's mum or dad.

(dialogue) "Unless you haven't noticed, I'm a woman now! I wear a bra!"

Entry for the _Chocolate Frog Card Club_

(Silver) Daisy Dodderidge; **Challenge:** Incorporate the location of the Leaky Cauldron in your story.

Entry for _Defense Against The Dark Arts_

 **Extra Credit:** Write about someone calling someone else a coward whether true or not, and the person's reaction to the insult.

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

(600 Words)

* * *

 **Coward**

James Potter nervously sat in one of the darkest corners of the Leaky Cauldron, his fingers nervously tapping on the glass of firewhisky that was standing in front of him. He could barely sit still, and his free hand subconsciously ruffled through his already messy black hair from time to time before pushing his glasses up his nose. Finally, he spotted a young woman with bushy brown hair coming towards him; her wide smile caused him to gulp hard.

"Hey James," Hermione smiled, leaning over the table to kiss him, but James didn't match her movement. Immediately, Hermione's smile fell, and she gave him a questioning glance as she sat down. "What is going on?"

"Hermione, we need to talk. This between us... it has to end, now," James explained in a quiet voice, as if he was afraid that anybody in the noisy pub could overhear their conversation.

"But why?" Hermione whispered back, looking hurt and taken aback. "We had so much fun together, those nights were the best I ever had, James, I _love_ you..."

"We can't continue this! You could be my daughter, Hermione, you're my son's best friend... You're a child!"

"Unless you haven't noticed, I'm a woman now! I wear a bra, and you've already ripped it off my body!" Hermione hissed back and James absentmindedly scratched his head while her expression darkened. "You're afraid of what people might think when you break up with Lily to be with me! James Potter, you're a goddamn coward! Do you seriously care so much about what others would say about you entering a real relationship with a girl that is of age? It's not illegal, James! You're a coward!"

She looked distraught, but also angry, and James gulped hard as he seemed to shrink under her glare.

"Hermione, I'm no coward! I'm just trying to think of all of us! You know the Daily Prophet, they would turn this into a scandal, and it could make things difficult for all of us! And Harry... I don't think he would be able to cope! Hermione, honey... you're normally the one of us who's more logical, can you at least understand my reasons?"

The tiny twitch in the corner of her mouth showed him that she did understand, even though she didn't want to. Even the most logical person could be driven by passion sometimes, and Hermione was in love with him. She was shaking her head in disbelief, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"No... normally you're the one of us who's willing to take risks! And now you really are behaving like a coward, while trying to tell yourself that you're having noble reasons to push me away!"

James sighed and nodded, feeling like he didn't have enough strength to oppose to her any longer. There probably was some truth in her words, just as there was truth in his, but he wasn't willing to hurt his wife and his son and expose them to the mockery of the society. Maybe he really was a coward, but in his opinion, it was worth it this time.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he breathed while Hermione jumped from her chair, tears running down her cheeks. All he could hope now was that she would find someone else, someone who could give her all she wanted, everything he couldn't give her.

Without another word, Hermione turned around on her heel and stormed away, pushing her way through a small group of wizards on her way out.


	75. HermioneSirius4

Entry for the _September Event: Back to School_

(word) Clueless

(dialogue) "Oh my god, she used me. I was used. Cool."

Entry for the _Greek Mythology Competition_

 **Selene:** Write about something that takes place at night

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

(740 Words)

Thanks a lot to FF for the idea ;)

* * *

 **Another Kind Of Comfort**

A starless night sky hang over Grimmauld Place as Hermione Granger stormed up the steps to Number Twelve. Tears were running down her cheeks, leaving salty trails from her lashes down to her chin, and she didn't bother to wipe them away, as new ones were always following.

She slammed the door shut behind her, then sank against the wood, ignoring the screaming of Walburga Black that immediately broke out. Slowly, she sank down, her back pressed against the door, kneeling close to the floor and closed her eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Sirius' sounded angry, but she didn't care. Hermione could hear how he yanked the curtains closed, muffling the horrible screams of his mother, and then, she felt a soft hand on her arm.

"Hermione, hey... what happened?"

His voice was soft, and Hermione was glad when he pulled her up, his arms slung around her body as he guided her into the living room. Hermione found his presence soothing; Sirius held her until she calmed down, engulfing her with his body heat.

"What happened?" He quietly asked again, running a hand through her hair. She wiped over her eyes with her sleeve, taking a few deep breaths.

Then, she sniffled: "Ron. He cheated on me, and told me he did it because I'm frigid and nobody would want me in that way..."

Sirius blinked a few times, trying to process what he was hearing, while Hermione shrugged: "I guess he's right... I'm really not good in bed, and I often say no when Ron wants something, because I feel uncomfortable... He also said that I'm not a turn on."

"That's rubbish," Sirius growled, pulling her closer to his chest, and Hermione gulped. Ron's words were still echoing in her mind, and a part of her truly believed what he'd said. However, another part of her wanted to prove that she wasn't frigid during intercourse and not sexually desireable; it wanted to feel like the woman she was.

And this particular part of her was driving her as she looked up at Sirius with not to innocent desire, running her hands over his chest, feeling his muscles tense under the t-shirt. Sirius nervously licked his lips as he looked at her hands and then into her eyes, and Hermione smirked. Before he could react, she pulled him in, kissing him gently while letting her tongue tease his lower lip. After a short moment of shock, Sirius' lips began to move as well, joining her in a kiss that started to grow more and more passionate.

Heat was coursing through Hermione's body as he pulled her onto his lap and watched how she undid one button of her blouse after the other, taking her time and swatting his hands away whenever he tried to speed things up. Her name left his lips countless times, pleading, and Hermione couldn't help but feel aroused by the power she seemed to have over him. Sirius moaned as she moved her hips forwards, touching the bulge in his pants as she slowly unbuckled his belt.

Pieces of clothing landed on the floor, and as she finally allowed him to take the lead for a short moment, Sirius carried her into the bedroom, his heavy breathing and hurried steps an indication of how much he wanted her. He was craving for release, but she wasn't done with him yet.

OoO

Sirius grinned as Ron walked up to him, looking angry. He'd asked the Weasley boy to come to Grimmauld Place to hand Hermione's stuff from his flat over, and hadn't thought about keeping it a secret that Hermione and he had slept with each other.

"You do know that she only fucked you because she wanted revenge?" Ron spat as he shoved the box with Hermione's belongings into Sirius arms.

"Oh my god, she used me. I was used. Cool," Sirius gasped in fake surprise, then he chuckled mockingly. "Oh Ron, you fool... you are so clueless about Hermione. If you had payed attention to her at any time, you would have found out what I found out last night. The way she straddled me, wow. But I guess, your loss, my win."

And with that, Sirius shut the door right in front of Ron's face, planning on giving Hermione all the attention she hadn't received from Ron.


	76. HermioneDean

Entry for the _September Event: Back to School_

(word) Exaggerate

(action) Copying someone elses work

Entry for the _Chocolate Frog Card Club_

(Silver) Dean Thomas; **Challenge:** Write about Dean Thomas.

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

(400 Words)

* * *

 **Copy Cat**

Hermione had been hesitant and sceptical from the start to build a study group with Dean, fearing that he might simply do the same as Harry and Ron – let her do all their work while they were fooling around somewhere. It had led to her preferring to work alone; it didn't help her at all to spend her time being annoyed about doing the work for three people overall.

But now, about an hour into studying for the Potions exam, she felt like Dean was better company than Harry and Ron. He'd been punctual for their meeting in the Study Room, and had brought all the necessary books and also some snacks.

She felt like they were working together excellently; he was doing his part of the work, he made suggestions and only asked questions when he was unable to find the answer in the books. For the first time, Hermione didn't feel like she was just the nerd that was there for doing the work for others, and it was amazing for her.

However, her luck didn't last that long. She was just reading about a certain ingredient as she suddenly spotted how Dean spied onto the piece of parchment on which her enchanted quick quotes quill was scribbling. Gulping down the annoyance that was coming up inside of her – out of reflex, she assumed – she told herself that it probably was an accident and focussed on her book again.

But only a minute later, she could see him doing it again, and this time, he immediately started to scribble something down. Dean repeated this a few times, and something snapped inside of her.

"Great. Why does everyone think that it's alright to use me and copy my work?" Hermione hissed, jumping from her chair and grabbing Dean's parchment with her left hand while pulling her wand out of her pocket with her right.

"What the hell, Hermione?" Dean exclaimed as she set the parchment on fire and threw it onto the stone ground, where it was eaten by the flame within a few moments. "Did you really have to exaggerate like this?"

"Yes, I had to!" Hermione shot back while grabbing her books and parchments and stuffed them into her bag. "If I don't show you that I'm not your slave, you'll never get it!"


	77. HermioneSirius5

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(word) Stereotype

(dialogue) "Remember to blow out the candles next time you sneak out."

(220 Words)

* * *

 **Sirius – Sugar Daddy?**

"Remember to blow out the candles next time you sneak out," Sirius whispered into Hermione's ear with a dirty smirk, the expression alone drawing the attention of enough people around them to make her blush. "And I hope you'll take up my offer to spend the weekend at my place. The prospect of not leaving the bed should be tempting enough."

He pressed a kiss onto her cheek before walking away, and Hermione gulped as her colleague gave her a funny look.

"I thought you were happy with the money you're getting in your job. Seriously, I'd never thought that you were the type of woman to grab yourself a sugar daddy!"

Hermione nearly choked on the sip of tea she'd just taken, staring at the woman with wide eyes.

"Sugar daddy?"

"He's old enough to be your father and he is rich," she explained, and Hermione didn't like the hidden meaning of these words.

Deciding that she should kill this idea, this stereotype of the young woman and the older man before it could start to spread, she looked at her colleague and said: "For your information, I'm sleeping with him because he's hot and a god between the sheets. I don't need his money, it's his body that I want."


	78. HermioneRose

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(word) Mean

(action) Being given/giving a driving lesson

(180 Words)

* * *

 **Driving Lessons**

"By Merlin, you're going to kill us!" Hermione gasped, gripping the sides of her seat and digging her nails into the fabric as the car made a jump forwards, causing Rose to scream loudly. The young woman was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white, and pure panic was visible on her face as she stared at the street with wide eyes.

"Don't you think that that's a pretty mean thing to say to your daughter, mum?" Rose panted, her right foot pressing the brake pedal against the floor of the car. "I'm not saying that it wasn't true, but it's still mean!"

"I'm against you learning to drive," the older witch sighed, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow.

"But dad learned to drive with _twelve_! I'm seventeen!"

"And he crashed the damn car into a tree! That should be a lesson for us all, young lady! Now slowly release the clutch, and don't aim for that tree there, please!"


	79. HermioneDA

Entry for the _September Event: Back To School_

(object) Schoolbag

(dialogue) "The children have to save themselves these days because the parents have no clue."

(190 Words)

* * *

 **Dumbledore's Army**

As Hermione took the member list of Dumbledore's Army out of her schoolbag, she was unable to mask her astonishment. Their little rebellion was still growing, and with every meeting, someone brought another friend with them. While the young Hufflepuff scribbled his name onto the list, she couldn't help but feel proud of what they were doing and achieving in secrecy.

"Thank you," she smiled at the boy as he was finished and slipped the list back into her bag.

"The children have to save themselves these days because the parents have no clue," the boy answered with a nod. "My father thinks that Umbridge is doing great in reforming the school, but he can't see how everything is slowly going downhill. I'm glad you allowed me to join!"

"We won't let her win," Hermione replied before Harry cleared his throat, a sign that their lesson would begin. She was glad that there were more out there who dared to oppose to Umbridge and her ridiculous methods, who were able to see what she was trying to do.

There was still enough space on their list.


	80. HermioneSirius6

**Car Ride**

"Are we there yet?" Sirius' voice came from the driver's seat, asking the same question for the seemingly thousandth time, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. For the shortest of moments, she considered to brake in the middle of the motorway to throw Sirius out of the car, but she knew that it would pointless – he always found a way home.

"I don't get why we couldn't apparate to your parent's place. We wouldn't have needed to get up so early, we could have shagged instead. And it's so stressfree to apparate..."

Hermione huffed, her gaze only darkening as she unconsciously accelerated the car, answering: "Because there's no safe place to apparate to in their town. And now stop complaining."

"Car rides are boring and annoying. They're never fun!"

Hermione was just about to tell him who was annoying here when she remembered something. Slamming her hand onto the radio, she switched on the cassette player, where she knew a single cassette to be stuck since she'd bought the car.

Only a minute later, the atmosphere in the car had changed completely; Sirius was dancing while seated, his face bright while they sung together, loud and wrong:

 _But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door_

 _Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da_  
 _Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da_  
 _Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da_  
 _Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da_

* * *

*sighs* Ugh, I watched too much How I Met Your Mother... I really should go back to normal drugs. I'm sorry.


	81. HermioneNeville

**Tumblr:** apple cider, crisp air, autumn leaves

Entry for the _Halloween Bingo_

 **Prompt:** (scenario) Baby born on Halloween

(455 Words)

* * *

 **A Halloween Surprise**

The colourful autumn leaves rustled under the feet of the small group that made their way up the lane to the decorated house. Candles flickered inside the pumpkin lanterns, the crisp air moved by a sharp wind, and the little boy squealed as he jumped to ring the bell as they came to stop in front of the door.

"Trick or treat!" Teddy Lupin exclaimed as the door was opened, and Neville grinned, showing off the pointy plastic teeth he was wearing to his costume.

"Let's see... uh, do you like blood lollipops?" He winked, and handed Teddy a handful of sweets before he let Teddy, Remus and Sirius inside, where a very pregnant Hermione awaited them, carrying a tray with glasses filled with apple cider.

"Hey, there you are! Teddy, you're a very scary ghost," she responded, laughing and then glaring as Remus took the tray out of her hands and Neville placed a kiss on her cheek while maneuvering her over to the couch.

"I have a lot of sweets!" Teddy informed her with a proud expression, and pointed at the basket that Sirius was carrying for him.

"Wow, impressive! It's so nice you're here, the others should be coming soon, too."

"You look more beautiful with every passing day." Remus smiled, briefly placing a hand on Hermione's round stomach. "It's still a month, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I wished it would be over sooner. I haven't seen my feet in ages," Hermione answered with a sigh, grabbing a canapé from one of the trays that were standing on the small table next to the couch.

Within the next minutes, many of their friends arrived, and Neville had to force his wife to sit down again several times, until...

"Aunt Hermione is peeing on the floor!"

Upon hearing Teddy's words, everybody turned around, and Hermione, her mouth stuffed with food, looked down with wide eyes. After overcoming the moment of shock, Neville rushed towards his wife, ordering Ginny to grab some clothes for Hermione. It was too early, but still it had happened – her water broke. Only now did Hermione admit that she'd been having contractions the whole afternoon, and Neville only didn't lecture her because they were in a rush.

They could have left for home after Neville and Hermione apparated to St. Mungo's, but everybody stayed behind, waiting for news. They ate, cleaned up the wet spot and shortly before midnight, Neville's patronus arrived with the news that Sharon Alice Longbottom was born and healthy. For the rest of the night, they celebrated the birth, turning the night of horror into a night of happiness.


	82. HermioneRemus4

Written with prompts provided by Liza! :)

(350 Words)

* * *

 **Courage Of Music**

Remus sighed as he took a sip of his beer and looked over to the bar where a beautiful woman with bushy brown hair was just taking a seat. A short glance at the clock told him that she was punctual, and another sigh escaped him. Every evening he was sitting in the pub, waiting for her to come, and she never failed to show up at 7:30 sharp, always ordering a gin tonic. She would drink it while reading her newspaper, and exactly fortyfive minutes later, she would pay and leave.

And every single evening, he would watch her from afar, thinking about going over to tell her that he found her attractive... or that he would like to have a drink with her...

But he hadn't found the courage yet to approach her, and so he sat at his usual table again, feeling a little bit sad that she wasn't seeing him.

Maybe he was destined to be alone...

A gloomy look on his face, he wandered over to the old, dusty jukebox in the corner, inspecting the songs that he could chose from. Suddenly, a small smile played around his lips as he looked at one of the titles, and an idea made its way into his head.

Everyone in the pub looked up in surprise as a slow song started to play, and Remus' heart jumped in delight as the object of his desire directed her attention at him as well. She blushed heavily as he looked her into the eyes in the very moment Elvis Presley started to sing 'Can't help falling in love'. It was as if the music gave him a little bit more confidence, and he walked towards her, a sheepish smirk lighting up his face.

"Uhm... may I buy you a drink?"

It was as if a heavy weight was taken from his shoulders now that he'd asked the question that he'd wanted to ask for so long, and his heart jumped in joy as she nodded, shoving a strand of her hair behind her ear.


	83. HermioneBlaise1

Written with prompts by FF! :)

(180 Words)

* * *

 **Quiet Moments**

Neither Hermione nor Blaise could really remember when it had started, or how. Maybe it had just happened on one of the many days that Hermione spent in the library; maybe there hadn't been another free table or Blaise hadn't felt like sitting alone...

Whenever Hermione was in the library, Blaise would join her; they would sit in silence, study or read, and smile at each other from time to time. She'd never thought that a Slytherin would lower himself to sit with a mudblood Gryffindor, but he was still coming, every single time, and she found that she enjoyed his company. It was innocent, and still it seemed forbidden, and maybe that was the reason why Hermione valued these hours so much.

One afternoon, they were completely alone, and Blaise looked up from his books, asking: "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"

She smiled softly and they looked each other into the eyes for a very long moment before she answered: "No. You?"

"Me neither."


	84. HermioneSirius7

Tumblr Writing Prompt: "How do I look?" / "Yummy."

(260 Words)

* * *

 **Dress Up**

Sirius frowned as he looked into the mirror and let his fingers play with the tie that was hanging loosely around his neck. He hated having to wear dress robes, and he was sure that Hermione would insist that he wore the tie, too. What was wrong about going to an official Ministry event in a leather jacket? Every single time Hermione came home with an invitation, he tried to argue about it, thinking that her arguments were invalid, but nothing changed – he still had to wear the fancy robes.

"Sirius, are you ready?"

"Yes," Sirius answered, trying to sound cheerful even though he was glaring at the bathroom door. However, only a moment later, his scowl turned into a smirk as Hermione came out of the bathroom, smiling shyly.

"How do I look?" she asked, turning twice in front of him, so he could have a proper look. She had tamed her wild brown hair in a bun, and was wearing a simple blue gown that was embracing her curves softly.

After letting his gaze wander up and down her body a few times, Sirius smiled approvingly and grinned: "Yummy."

"Behave yourself, Sirius. You can have a taste tonight. But for now, please try to act as if you're an adult," she responded, holding him at an arm length as he reached out for her with a suggestive grin. Sirius pouted but obeyed, knowing that he would definitely get a reward later if he didn't embarrass her.


	85. HermioneSirius8

Entry for the Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition

Jax Briggs: _Alternatively, write about a Gryffindor_

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Trust**

"I'm not climbing onto that thing," Hermione said firmly, glaring at Sirius, who rolled his eyes at her. They were standing in front of Sirius' motorcycle, and Sirius was holding two helmets in his hand.

"But Mione, I'm driving!"

"That's one of the things that worry me!"

Sirius blinked in confusion, then he acted hurt, his hand clutching his chest. "What? You don't trust me, my heart? I'm a responsible driver!"

She couldn't keep herself from chuckling at his overly dramatic behaviour. Before she could step back, Sirius slung his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her softly. "Come on, Mione, do you seriously think I would drive recklessly with you on the bike?"

"No...," she replied sheepishly, and Sirius smiled, putting the helmet onto her head gently.

"Just hold on to me tightly, love," he instructed after helping her climb onto the motorcycle behind him, and he smirked when Hermione did so immediately, her arms wrapped around him tighter than necessary. But still he could feel her laugh slightly when they drove through the London traffic.


End file.
